Joshua Emrys and the Boy-Who-Lived
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: Honestly, I just wanted to be in the story, so this is my take of inserting myself into the story. It's a re-write of my series. Since I've become better at writing. Things are slightly different and I will make everything i've written so far to connect to one another, so it will make much more sense. I just wrote as I went, making up things along the way. Now I know what's ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A new defining character, Joshua Emrys, appears in the Harry Potter Series. He is the one who first meets Harry on the train and become friends. Honestly, i just wanted to be in the story. AU maybe. I decided to change his name because Anderson is so lame. Also, I've gotten better at writing so I decided to do some re-writes. Starting with book 1. Things will be slightly different. Once this book is done, I will delete the old one, and then do the others. I am sorry for the readers who will read this one and then onto JAbook2. **

**Chapter 1: The Boy With The Green Eyes**

An eleven year old boy with short, ruffled, dark brown hair and brown eyes jumped down the stairs as his mother had called him down for some unknown reason. This boy's name was Joshua Emrys. Joshua, or Josh, what he preferred to be called, was a short, quiet and mysterious kid, but to his mother, he was a little cunning, intelligent, persistent, and a very sweet boy. She knew that if he set his mind to it, Joshua could do anything he wanted, and she was right.

Josh ran into the kitchen to see his mother, Silviana Emrys, waving a letter with a big smile on her face.

"It's here?" Josh asked with an excited and hopeful expression on his face. His mother nodded with her own smile and handed the letter to her son. Josh snatched the letter excitedly and ripped it open to read it:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Emrys,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all of your equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Josh smiled widely as he read his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He had been waiting for this since his first bout with accidental magic, and since then, his mother as told him many stories about her early days as a young witch attending Hogwarts. Revealing his wizarding heritage. He didn't know everything until his first accidental magic and right after his step-father left him and his mother, scared of how magical they turned out to be. He learned a lot now that his mother was doing all kinds of magic around their home. He finally met his his grandparents at six and they were also magical, learning that Josh was a pure blooded wizard, meaning his real father was also a wizard. Silviana didn't talk about him much. Whenever Josh asked about his father, she would just tell him that he was no longer in the picture. Josh had a feeling that his father was missing somewhere or had passed away, making it too painful for his mother to talk about him. As his step-father, a man named John Anderson, was extremely frightened and terrified when he found out his wife and step-son were not normal; calling them demons, and running out, never to be seen again.

Josh grinned as he read his list of what he would need for his first year at Hogwarts.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **__**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_sets of plain work robes (black)_

_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"What, no broom?" He whispered to himself in disappointment, but then shrugged it off. He was going to learn magic, and no doubt he was gonna learn how to fly in a flying class. So he would get to go flying even if it wasn't for sport. He finished reading and turned to his mother looking eager. "So...when can we go and get my things?" He asked excitedly; practically jumping up and down.

Silviana chuckled. "We can go today," she answered. Josh was about to jump in celebration. " - But, not until you've had a bath."

Josh sighed heavily, though he had a smile on his face. "Fine." He wanted to go now, he couldn't wait any longer. Josh ran up to his room, grabbed some clean clothes, and ran into the bathroom so he could clean up. About fifteen minutes later, Josh exited the bathroom and ran back to his room. He was wearing a red t-shirt, blue pants, and white converse. His hair was still messy but he fixed it by running a hand through his, damp and wavy hair. He then grabbed his letter and some pocket money, stuck it into his pockets, and ran back downstairs later where his mother was sitting by the fire place reading the Daily Prophet.

"Okay," he huffed, breathing heavily. "I'm ready." Silviana put down the newspaper to look at her son. She nodded and stood to her feet. "So how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Josh curiously asked as his mother put on her cardigan.

"By floo of course," Silviana answered. She moved over to their fireplace where a small pouch was sitting on top of the mantle.

"Okay," Josh said nervously as he inched closer to the fireplace. He wasn't very fond of traveling through fire.

"Okay, now remember what i told you. Speak clearly. I don't want to lose you and find you gallivanting back in Knockturn Alley again," Silviana replied as she held the pouch open to her son. Josh hid his smile as he grabbed some floo powder and threw into the fireplace. He remembered back a few months ago when he had gotten lost in Knockturn Alley. Though, he didn't think of it as being lost, he though of it as being thrust into an adventure.

"Leaky Cauldron!" Josh yelled as clearly as possible. The red and orange flames suddenly turned green. Josh clenched his fists and then stepped into the green flames. It was like a fast flying elevator, and once his destination had arrived, Josh was thrown from the flames and into his destination, landing face down onto the pub floor. He could never stick the landing of floo travel.

"Are you okay, son?" someone asked, walking over to help Josh to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Josh answered, dusting himself off. "It happens to me all the time." He looked up to see a man in muggle attire, and if Josh didn't know any better, this man was a muggle, but how could he be here in this wizarding Pub. "Are you a...?"

"Non-magic person?" The man finished for Josh with a chuckle. "Yes, I am. My wife and I are here to help my daughter buy her school supplies." He waved over to his wife and daughter. Josh looked behind the man. His wife was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. Behind her was a short, bushy brown haired girl with brown eyes, staring in awe at how Josh just appeared out of a fireplace. The mother and daughter also seemed out of place, which meant to Josh that their daughter was a muggleborn witch. He smiled at them and the man.

"Thank you for helping me," He said, grinning widely. The man smiled, glancing down at Josh's teeth.

"You have great teeth," He commented, "Always take care of them." Josh though that was a strange thing to say to a young boy. He watched as the man turned back to his family who were being led by a ministry witch towards the back of the pub. The green flames fired up behind Josh. He turned around to see his mother gracefully exit the flames. He sighed to himself in slight annoyance as his mother dusted herself off.

"Alright, let's go," Silviana said, and then led her son to the back of the pub, following after the muggle family Josh had seen earlier. The two stopped at a tall brick wall. Silviana took out her wand, tapping it four times in a cross. The bricks sprang to life, moving and creating a passage way into the bustling street of Diagon Alley.

Josh grinned at the sight of this place. He had been here before many times, but it still amazed him every time he came to the Alley. It was always bustling around with Witches and Wizards who were roaming the alley through store after store buying supplies.

"Alright, then," Silviana commented, "Let me look at that list of yours." Josh took out his supply list out of his pocket and handed it to his mother. She took a look at it and smiled. "It never changes." She muttered to herself. "Let's go ahead and get your wand." Josh nodded and began to follow his mother to Ollivander's wand shop. The two entered to see the wand maker was already helping out a young girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. He mother, with the same colored hair and green eyes, was standing to the side, watching silently. When the two entered, her attention turned to Silviana and Josh. Her eyes lit up.

"Silvie?"

"Yes?" Silviana replied with furrowed eyebrows towards the blonde woman. Her curious expression turned into an excited smile as she realized who called her. "Aurora! It's been so long!" Silviana and Aurora strolled up to one another and hugged.

"Yes it has," Aurora replied with a smile, letting her friend go. "How are you?" she asked.

"I've been good!" Silviana replied who glanced towards the girl who was making her way towards her mother with a wand in a box. Josh and the girl glanced at one another. He slightly bumped into his mother. "Oh! Forgive me, but this is my son, Joshua," Silviana introduced. "Joshua, this is my old friend from school, Aurora Greengrass." Josh smiled as he shook Aurora's hand.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you," Aurora said to Josh who smiled shyly.

"Mother, I'm done," the girl spoke up. Aurora looked at her daughter.

"Daphne, this is my old friend, Silviana Emrys," Aurora introduced to her daughter. "And this young fellow is Joshua, her son." Josh smiled and waved at Daphne who did the same in return.

"Is the one boy ready?" The old wand maker asked from a few feet away. Silviana nodded and motioned Josh over to the elder man. Josh walked over towards the old man. "Well, hello there. I'm Ollivander, the wand maker."

"Hi," Josh greeted walking over to the old man while his mother caught up with her friend and Daphne watched him out of curiosity. "Josh Emrys." Ollivander gave Josh a look as if he seemed familiar, and then gave a small nod.

"Okay, let's get started. Which is your wand arm?" the wand maker asked.

Josh instinctively held up his right arm. "Right." he answered. Ollivander nodded.

"All right, hold out your arm. Yes, like that," Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape, starting to take measurements of strange areas on Josh's body, from his knee to armpit and around his head. "Each wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Emrys." Ollivander spoke up. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And, of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. The wand chooses the wizard." Josh stared at the man curiously, interested in what the elder was saying.

Mr. Ollivander gave a 'that's enough' and the measuring tape fell.

"Let's try this one, Mr. Emrys," Mr. Ollivander handed Josh a wand, "Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Give it a wave now."

Josh curiously waved the wand around and nothing happened. He sighed as his face grew red and Mr. Ollivander snatched it from him and shoved another in his hand.

"Birch, phoenix tail feather, ten inches."

Again, Josh waved the wand, just to have it replaced again.

"Hazel and unicorn hair. Ten inches."

Josh tried again, and again the wand was snatched from her hand, but not before a small vase exploded making Josh jump up in surprise. Daphne giggled from the front where their mothers were still conversing.

"Stubborn customer, aren't you?" Mr. Ollivander commented, picking up another wand, "Well, let's try this. Ebony, Dragon Heart-string. Eleven inches. Go on, then."

Josh stared at the dark colored wand. He reached out to grab it. As soon as the wand touched his hand, he felt something different and knew that this wand had chosen him. It sent a warm sensation up his arm and when he gave it a determined wave, it set off a shower of shiny golden and silver sparks. Josh started grinning widely and knew that this was going to be his wand. Silviana came over indicating that the Greengrasses had left the shop. Josh's mother paid for the wand and thanked Ollivander for the wand, the two leaving the shop. Silviana put Josh's wand in her handbag and glanced at the supply list. "Let's go and get your schoolbooks," she suggested. Josh nodded and followed after his mother down the alley and into a new shop named Flourish and Blott's.

Josh had been to the bookshop many times before, but not for himself. His mother would take him here when she wanted to get a new book on something that had just come out. Silviana led Josh through the shop filled with all kinds of books. One by one, Josh's mother found one of his books, handing them to Josh who carried them. He was surprised by book three that they weren't so heavy, even when he received his last school book. All eight books stacked on one another, and Josh felt he was carrying a handful of feathers. Silviana paid for the books, placing all of them into her handbag. She then led him back down the Alley, though Josh had stopped at the front window of Gambol and Japes Joke Shop, looking at the items in interest.

"I don't think so," Silviana said, grabbing Josh by the arm and dragging him away. Josh tried to protest but was shut down. Silviana and Josh stopped at a couple of more shops; At Potage's Cauldron Shop to get Josh's size 2 pewter cauldron; Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where they would get Josh's scales, glass phials, and a few potion ingredients; Twiflitt and Tatting's to get Josh's telescope; and their last stop was to be Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Josh's school robes.

Silviana took a seat and began to look over at one of Josh's books while Josh was led over to an area to be fitted with his robes. Two other boys were already there, standing on a couple of stools. One of the boys had blond hair, gray eyes and pale looking skin. Josh squinted towards the boy, recognizing him as a Malfoy, from some of those pureblood social gatherings his Grandparents and Mother would take him to. His grandfather had mentioned that the Malfoys were a sneaky family and that he should stay away from them. Which he did. Josh would talk to other pureblood children, mostly with a shy boy he knew as Neville.

The other was about the same height with raven black hair, green eyes, and round-rimmed glasses. Josh didn't recognize him at all, never having seen him before.

"First year?" Someone asked. Josh turned to look over to see that the Malfoy had spoke to him. He nodded. "Me too as well, and him." the pale kid said indicating the green eyed kid who was standing looking bored. "This woman needs to hurry up so Father can take me and buy that new broom he promised me," he said pompously. Josh looked away and rolled his eyes. From that statement, he knew that this Malfoy would be a pain in his rear end and hoped he wouldn't be in the same house as him.

Minutes later, the pale blond Malfoy left, leaving Josh, and the green eyed boy alone with the tailor. "Finally," Josh said. "I thought he'd never leave with his pompous attitude." The green eyed boy grinned and chuckled as was being measured for his robes.

"Yeah, he came off as a snob," the green-eyed boy replied, Josh nodded in agreement. Minutes later, the green eyed boy left with his robes and to Josh's surprise, a mountain of a man. Then it was Josh's turn to get measured. He waited patiently and was finished ten minutes later. Silviana led Josh out of Madam Malkin's.

"I believe we have one last stop," Silviana announced to her son who looked at her quizzically.

"But I already have everything I need," Josh replied.

"Then how are you going to write me every other week?" Silviana asked. Josh began to excitedly grin. Silviana grinned back and led Josh to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Josh smiled once he entered because he noticed a medium sized brown and black honed owl. Minutes later, Silviana and Josh exited, holding the same owl that Josh had been staring at.

Josh and Silviana had finally returned home around lunchtime. She helped Josh take his items back to his room and told him lunch would be ready in a little bit. Josh walked over and opened his owl cage where his new owl sat. "What to name you," He said to himself as the owl stared at him. Josh looked into his owl's eyes, which were surprisingly sparkling, reminding him of the stars in the night sky. He smiled and decided to name his owl after the stars. He ran over to a shelf in his room, grabbing a book about star constellations. He looked through the names to find one he liked, and he did. Josh closed the book and walked over to his owl. "How about Aquila?" He asked his owl. "Do you like that name?" The owl hooted. "I'll take that as a yes." Josh walked over and opened his window. "Take flight, Aquila!" He said excitedly. The owl hooted once more and took flight, flying out the window to find something to eat. Josh smiled and turned to his things. He reached under his bed and pulled out a dark colored trunk with the initials M. M. E. It was his grandfather's old school trunk, which had been magically enhanced with more room. Even though September was nearly a month away, Josh starting placing things inside of his trunk, looking around his room and deciding what it was he could take with him. He didn't have his wand as his mother thought it best to hold onto until it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

He sighed, grabbed one of his books and jumped on to his bed, landing on his belly. He opened the book he was holding which was The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. He couldn't wait to learn defense as his Great Uncle Ben was an Auror for the ministry. He was retired, but he had been good at dueling and told him stories of the Last Wizarding War against a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't mind being one of those Aurors for a career. He also couldn't wait for September 1st to roll around as he would finally be going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Over the rest of the month of August, Josh barely put down his school textbooks. It was very exciting for him to learn magic. He had dreamed of it and now the dream was coming true. He didn't really read the theories, just all about the spells and how he could cast him. He didn't really touch his potions or history textbook because they didn't have any spells inside them. His favorite book was still the defense one. He couldn't wait to start learning how to fight. He was still excited about other spells, charms, curses, and jinxes of all kinds; even potions. He wanted to learn it all.

Josh had woken up before the sun had risen on September first, maybe about 6:30. Today was the day he would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had dressed quickly and tried to flatten his hair which was sticking up in different places before going through his trunk several times to make sure he had everything packed and ready. He also checked again to make sure Shadow was safe and secure in his cage with plenty of owl treats before walking downstairs with his things and set them down by the door. He then went to the kitchen to wait for his mother to awake so he could have some breakfast. He layed his head in his arms and fell back to sleep minutes later.

Half an hour later, Josh was reawaken by the smell of bacon, eggs, and the sounds of sizzling. Josh sat up, yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. He blinked a few times, squinting at the lights, looking over to see his mother was cooking beakfast.

"Well Good morning," Silviana said jovially, looking over at her awakening son.

"Morning," Josh mumbled and yawned again. "What time is it?" he asked when his mother put a plate of food in front of him.

"It's only about 7:05," Silviana replied. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, because we're leaving once you are filled up with food," She said as she sat down to read the Daily Prophet and eat her own plate of breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, Josh and his mother left their house and drove towards King's Cross station in London. They arrived with half an hour to spare. Minutes later, the duo arrived near platforms nine and ten. Josh grinned as he and his mother quickly walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Josh stared in awe at the red beautiful train in front of him known as the Hogwarts Express.

"Josh."

Josh turned to the sound of his mother's voice and a questioning glance. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be good and do your best, okay?" Josh nodded. "And no funny business. Focus on your schoolwork. Don't get into trouble." Silviana said sternly. Josh tried not to smile and nodded.

She rubber his shoulders, looking a little solemn. "It's okay mom," Josh spoke, grabbing her hand. "He doesn't deserve to be here. You deserve better. He's the one missing out.

Silviana sniffed and gave a teary smile to here son, hugging him tightly. She kissed his cheek just as the Hogwarts Express whistle blew. She helped load Josh's trunk on the train. Josh bid his mother goodbye and stepped onto the train. He waved from one of the windows as the train started moving.

After his mother was no more to be seen, Josh backed up, and started looking for a compartment. He passed one with a lone boy that looked familiar and onto the next where he saw a compartment filled with some kids that he knew from pureblood social gatherings. He figured he should enter this compartment when he thought of the lone boy in the next one. He turned back towards that compartment. Josh knocked and opened the door. Inside was the boy he had seen at Madam Malkin's. The one with the round rimmed glasses, green eyes, and his baggy clothes. "Do you mind if i join you? Everywhere else is full?" Josh asked the green eyed boy who smiled.

"Not at all," he answered and waved him over to sit down. Josh nodded, pulling in his owl and trunk, setting them on the shelves above the seats, and sat across from the boy. "I'm Josh, Josh Emrys."

"Harry, Harry Potter," the boy replied with a small.

"Potter?" said Josh with a curious and confused expression. "That sounds familiar. I've heard your name before." Harry smiled then moved his bangs out of the way and Josh saw his lightning bolt scar and it came back to him. He was the boy who lived right? "You're the boy who defeated the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded. "So they tell me."

"Oh. I'm sorry about...you know...your parents, and not getting to know them," Josh said. Harry gave a small smile and nodded in thanks. "You don't remember me do you?" Josh asked changing the subject. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Josh for a few seconds then nodded with a realizing smile.

"Oh yeah, we met when we were getting our robes fitted at that clothing shop," Harry said.

Josh returned the smiled and nodded. "Yep." And just then, the compartment door opened again and a boy with red hair and blues eyes poked his head in.

"Hello," he said a bit soft. "My brothers kicked me out of their compartment next door. Do you mind if i join you two?" the red haired boy asked. Josh shrugged and nodded.

Harry nodded as well and said, "Sure, come on in."

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way," the new boy greeted as he sat next to Harry.

"Joshua Emrys."

"Harry Potter."

Ron gasped and pointed at Harry, more specifically, his forehead. "Is it true then?" he gasped.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. Josh looked at Ron. He seemed to know what he was asking but was just making sure.

"That...that you have that scar?" Ron asked in almost a whisper.

"Oh," Harry replied as he lifted up his bangs to reveal his lightning bolt scar.

The redhead stared up at it. "Wicked," Ron murmured in awe. Josh rolled his eyes. He didn't think having a scar from a murdering lunatic was so wicked. "So that's where you-know-who - "

Harry shrugged. "I guess so, but I can't remember anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"I just remember a lot of green light, but that's about it," Harry informed.

"So it's your first year then too?" Josh asked, changing the subject. Ron turned towards him and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get there and see all the things my older brothers told be about," Ron stated.

"How many brothers do you have?" Josh asked.

"I have five brothers and a younger sister," Ron answered, the then twiddled his thumbs. "You could say it's a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five older brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. "This is Scabbers, he's useless and hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad because he was made prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Josh didn't think there wasn't anything wrong with not being able to afford anything. Harry felt the same way and told Ron so. He also told Ron how he had never even received a proper gift or had any money until Hagrid sprang him from his muggle family. "And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort - "

Josh jumped when Ron let out a loud gasp.

"What?" asked Harry in confusion.

"You said you-know-who's name," Ron said, sounding shocked yet impressed. Harry still looked confused.

"Harry, Voldemort, or as Ron calls him, you-know-who, was a dark wizard," Josh told him. "People were really afraid of him, so afraid that saying his name could bring them trouble. Which is stupid." Harry nodded in understanding.

"You never know," Ron muttered, siting back in his seat.

"Looks like I have loads to learn about this world," Harry commented. "I bet I'll be the worst in class."

"Of course not, Harry," Ron said, "There's loads of people who come from muggle families and learn magic quickly enough."

"Where do you come from?" Harry asked Josh.

"My mom and her family are magical," Josh answered.

"And what about your father?"

"I never knew him," Josh replied with a shrug. "All my mother told me was that he was a wizard and that he was out of the picture. Though I did have a step-father at one point, but he ran off when he found out my mother and I were magical beings. So it's just me and my mum."

"I guess you kind of know what it's like to not know your parents," Harry said solemnly, and then looked out the window. Ron and Josh shared a worried glance, and thought it'd be good to change the subject.

"My mother is an Obliviator!" Josh blurted.

"A what?" Harry asked, turning to look at Josh with a confused expression.

"An Obliviator," Ron repeated, "They erase the minds of muggles who've witnessed magic." Harry, still confused, nodded in understanding. While they continued to chat, the train carried them out of London. They were now speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past noon, there was a great clattering outside the corridor and a smiling, dimpled elder woman opened the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked sweetly. Harry leapt to his feet and walked over. Josh eagerly followed, hoping to have some lunch. He was a little disappointed when all she had were an assortment of his favorite treats such as; Pumpkin Pastries, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and other candies. Harry seemed to be purchasing a few of everything to Josh's surprise. Though Josh really wanted some food. He looked over to Ron who had brought out a few sandwiches and then suddenly had an idea. He purchased some chocolate frogs and licorice wands. The two went back to their seats.

"You hungry?" Ron asked Harry nodded. He looked a bit envious.

"Ron, I was hoping for some real food," Josh began as Ron's ears perked up. "And I was wondering if you would trade one of those sandwiches for these chocolate frogs?"

Ron nodded and smiled. "Yeah alright," he said, handing Josh one of the sandwiches, as he handed Ron the chocolate frogs.

"I'll have one as well," Harry spoke up, "And you can help yourself to anything." Ron smiled, and handing Harry a sandwich, and Harry handed him an assortment of sweets. Soon, the trio of eleven year olds were enjoying lunch. "So, these are chocolate frogs?" Harry asked, grabbing one of them. He opened it and was surprised that a frog made of chocolate, leaped out at him. He quickly caught it before it hit him in the face.

"Nice catch," Josh commented. "Those also come with a collectible card."

Ron nodded. "Check it! I'm missing Agrippa! The cards inside are of a famous witch or wizard. I have a lot of them, nearly each one of them, though I'm missing a couple."

"Do you collect them?" Harry asked Josh as he pulled out the card.

"I've got some lying around at home," Josh answered, "And I do have Agrippa, Ron. You can have it."

"Yes!" Ron celebrated, eating his own chocolate frog and checked the frog. "Gryffindor again."

"I've got Dumbledore," Harry announced, and then read the card to himself.

Josh opened his own chocolate frog to see who he had received. It was Merlin: The Most Famous wizard of all time. He is sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters and part of the Court of King Arthur.

"He disappeared?" Harry spoke up, turning the card over. "He was there, but he's gone?"

"Wizards pictures move," Josh informed a confused Harry, tossing his card over to Harry for him to keep.

He put away the cards and grabbed a different box of sweets. "Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans?" Harry said.

"They mean every flavor," Ron replied, digging into a licorice wand.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, examining the jelly beans inside the box.

"Go on. Try one," Josh said with a mischievous smile. Harry nodded, picking out a red one and popped one into his mouth. Harry grimaced then spit out the bean making Ron and Josh burst out laughing. "What did it taste like?" Josh asked.

"It tasted like beets and i hate beets," Harry answered coughing. "I thought it'd be cherry."

"You would've been lucky to get a cherry," Josh commented. Reaching into the box and picking out a white one. "See, this looks like either plain sugar or salt." And then tossed it aside. He then glanced inside, smirking to himself and pulling out another red one, but a different shade of red than the one Harry had. "There's your cherry."

"How do you know?" Ron asked, and Harry took the jelly bean and ate it, smiling as it was cherry.

"It's all about the color," Josh answered. "My grandfather would always give me jelly beans. And I learned my lesson after so many wrong choices."

A second later, a small plump boy with light brown hair knocked and entered the compartment. "Hello," he said quietly. Josh stared at the boy. He was very familiar with this boy.

"Neville," Josh greeted with a nod.

Neville waved back. "erm, Josh, have you seen a toad at all?" he asked

"Like this?" Harry asked, holding a leg wiggling chocolate frog in his hand. Neville shook his head, looking sad.

"No, sorry, Neville," Josh answered with a shrug as Ron shook his head.

Neville didn't seem to like the answer as he cried out. "I've lost him!" he cried, "He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll show up," Josh said trying to make to boy feel better, "We'll keep an eye out and let you know if we see him." Neville nodded, turning, and leaving the compartment.

"Don't see what he's upset about, really," Ron said, "If I had a toad, I'd try to lose him on purpose. Can't say much, though. I have Scabbers. He could die and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said simply, "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you..." Ron pulled out a battered-looking wand from his trunk. "Part of the unicorn hair is poking out," Ron sighed, but turned back to Scabbers. Harry and Josh turned to look at each other, but then turned to watch in interest as Ron attempted to turn his rat yellow.

Just as he pointed his wand towards the rat, Neville returned, this time a bushy haired girl was with him, dressed in her school robes.

"Has Anybody seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. Josh instantly jumped and pointed towards the girl when he saw the familiar face.

"I know you!" He gasped. The girl looked over at Josh in surprise. "You were there at the Leaky Cauldron when I F..." He looked between Harry and Ron. "You were there." The bushy haired girl smiled and gave a nod.

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "No, we already told him we hadn't and if we did we would tell him." Harry and Josh nodded.

The girl huffed then noticed Ron was trying to do a spell. "Oh are you doing magic, let's see then."

Ron rolled his eyes then cleared his throat before turning to Scabbers.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his wand, but, not surprising to the bushy haired girl, nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's even a real spell?" the bushy haired girl asked, "It's not very good. I've tried a few simple spells myself, for practice. They've all worked for me. Nobody in my family has magic except me, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but so pleased. From what I've heard, Hogwarts is the best school there is for magic. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." said Hermione towards all the boys. "And you are - ?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied with a mouth full of sweets. Hermione watched in disgust.

"Joshua Emrys."

"Er...Harry Potter," Harry finally said, looking back at Hermione.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and The Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" Harry asked slowly, his eyes furrowing.

"Goodness, don't you know? Doesn't he know?" Hermione asked, looking at Josh but then shrugged, "I tried to find out everything I could. It's only natural, if you ask me. Do any of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It seems the best, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, you three should change into your robes. We should be there soon. Come on, Neville. Let's go find your toad." She waved towards Josh who waved back.

Ron mumbled something that Josh and Harry couldn't hear, then continued louder, "Anyways, whatever house she's in, I hope it's not mine."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry curiosly asked.

"Gryffindor," Ron sounded gloomy, "I don't know what will happen if I'm not in Gryffindor...But Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Better than Slytherin, I suppose." Josh's eyes flickered in annoyance towards Ron.

"Isn't that the house Vol-sorry, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded gloomily. "Nothing's wrong with Slytherin," Josh said loudly. "My mother was in Slytherin, and she's not some evil witch."

Ron suspiciously eyed Josh who slightly glared back, but then decided to change the subject. "What's your favorite Quidditch team?" he asked Josh.

"Appleby Arrows," Josh answered in an instant. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked asked.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ron seemed horrified and immediately took it on himself to go into explanation of the game, everything from the four balls and their purpose, to the seven members of the team, to the games he's attended. Towards the end of the explanation, the compartment door opened again, this time three boys entering. The two on the side were big and rather dumb-looking, but the one in the middle was pale with a narrowed face. Josh had seen these three boys before, knowing Malfoy of course, and the other two. He had seen the three always hanging around one another whenever there was a social gathering his mother had to attend.

"Is it true?" the boy in the middle asked, staring at Harry in interest, "Word on the train is Harry Potter is in this compartment. You him?"

Harry nodded shortly, looking at the other two boys. Josh couldn't remember the names of the other two boys.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," the pale boy said, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron made a coughing sound that was probably a laugh at first. Malfoy glared over at him.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" he sneered, "No need to ask yours. My father told me all about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Malfoy, glancing over towards Josh. "Emrys." He turned back towards Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter," he said, holding out his hand, "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you," Harry said, not taking Malfoy's hand. Josh and Ron smirked.

Malfoy's face went slightly pink. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said, "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riffraff like the Weasleys, Emrys, and that oaf, Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry was on his feet first, quickly followed by Ron, both looking angry. Josh jumped in front of the two boys, blocking them.

"You better watch it," Ron growled.

Malfoy gave a smirk. "Going to fight us, are you?" he asked.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said bravely. Josh watched Malfoy's two friends who were cracking their knuckles. They were much bigger than him, Harry, and Ron. If it did come to a fight, he doubted they had much of a chance.

"How about we do it some other time," Josh interrupted. "I think you three should just go."

Malfoy chortled, "We don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you seem to still have some."

Goyle had started for the Chocolate Frogs and Harry and Ron started forward, but Goyle let out a howl as he jerked back. Ron yelped and scampered back considering Scabbers was clinging to Goyle by the teeth. Goyle slung Scabbers off his hand, the rat hitting the window as Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy left the compartment in a hurry.

Ron picked up Scabbers.

"Is he okay?" Josh asked.

"He went back to sleep," Ron rolled his eyes, then turned to Josh, "How do you know Malfoy?"

"Those dumb Ministry gatherings," Josh answered, "Why haven't you been to any of them?"

Ron shrugged, "I guess my mum doesn't want to have to keep an eye out for five children," he told Josh, "Especially if two of them are into jokes and pranks."

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time," a voice echoed through the train, "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"I suppose we should change into our robes then yeah?" Josh suggested. The other two boys nodded, and all three changed into their school robes.

Josh felt his heart pound from nerves and excitement. He looked over to see Ron and Harry look the same. They decided to get as many of their sweets as they could into their pockets before beading through the corridor with the crowd. The train soon slowed and came to a complete stop. Josh stuck close to Ron and Harry as they followed in the pushing crowd off the train. Josh noticed a lamp nearby, held over the heads of everyone around.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" bellowed a low voice.

Josh looked up at the giant man in surprise. He had never seen a man so large, except in books.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, Hagrid," Harry replied with a smile. Ron too was in awe of the giant man.

Hagrid nodded and then yelled, "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The first years began to follow Hagrid. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

"Look!" Josh breathed when they turned the bend. They were on the edge of a large lake, the water black in the night light. But what Josh was staring at was the magnificent castle of many turrets and towers that caught the attention from its perch on the mountain on the other side of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing at a large group of boats nearby. Josh, Harry, and Ron quickly climbed into one, soon joined by Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who was in a boat by himself, "Right then—FORWARD!" And the boats began moving on their own.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called. The first boats had reached the cliff. Boat by boat, students ducked down as they passed into a dark tunnel, following it until they reached a small harbor where everyone scrambled out of their boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called.

"Trevor!" Neville cried in delight, rushing over to Hagrid and taking his toad quickly.

With Neville reunited with his toad, the students headed up a passageway, led by Hagrid. They came up in a grassy area, shadowed by the large castle before heading up a flight of stone stairs and grouped up at the large oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised one of his hands and knocked three times on the door. Josh suddenly felt his stomach tighten and bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling more excited than he had all day. He glanced over at Harry and Ron, who seemed to be feeling just nervous but just as he was. He looked over to Hermione who was wringing her hands with a mix of nerves and excitement.

A/n: Dont own HPSS. Some of it or most of it came from the book and the movie!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony

The great big oak doors opened up to reveal a stern-looking Professor. She was wearing emerald robes and a pointy witch's hat, standing on the other side of the doors, waiting on the new students to arrive.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she replied.

She pulled the doors wide open. The entrance hall was so large that a house could fit inside of it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent staircase facing them led to the upper floors. The students followed McGonagall across the stone flagged stone floor. Josh could hear the drones of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. Though, before they entered, McGonagall, led the group to a small empty chamber off the hall. The students crowded in, standing rather closer to each other, more than they usually would have done, peering about nervously. Josh was pushed up against Hermione and a light browned hair girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall started, "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will take your lessons with your house, as well as sleep in the house dormitories and spend your free time in the house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points while your rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall looked over towards Neville, whose robes were fastened under his left ear, to the smudge on Ron's nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." With that, McGonagall left the students in the small corridor.

"How does this Sorting thing go?" Josh heard Harry whisper to Ron.

"Fred, my older brother, said it's some type of test," Ron said, "He said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Josh snorted. His mother told him all about the sorting, about how a hat was put on your head and determined what house you were put in. Though it sounded simple, Josh was nervous. Nervous about what house he was going to be put into. His mother and Grandfather were both from Slytherin house. He might not mind it. He wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, though if he were in Hufflepuff, he wouldn't know what to do. Then there was Gryffindor. The house of Bravery. Did Josh consider himself brave? He wasn't afraid of too much, though he was never put through fear, that he knew of. Though, he knew he would face any challenge that was put in front of him.

Several screams pulled his attention away from his thoughts. He spun around, slightly bumping Hermione, to see several transparent, solid-white people floating overhead, seeming deep in conversation. Josh looked at them interestingly with a half smile.

"Forgive and forget, I say," said one ghost that looked like a short, fat monk, "We ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" a second ghost, one in ruffles and tights, replied, "He's given us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"

None of the students could get themselves to answer the ghost.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few students gave awkward nods.

"Hope you make Hufflepuff!" the Friar grinned, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall's sharp voice cut in, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts slowly headed off through the wall and McGonagall turned back to the students. "Form a line and follow me," she ordered sternly.

Josh soon forgot about the ghosts as he got into the line behind Hermione and in front of Harry, his heart pounding in excitment.

The line of students began following McGonagall back through the hallway and through the large doors. Josh's eyes widened in amazement as he stared around the Hall. He took in the faces staring at them from four long tables covered in golden plates and goblets before looking at the floating candles above them, then to the fifth table at the end of the room where several adults, obviously the teachers, were sitting. Josh looked upwards and saw a velevety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione turned to him and whispered,"It's bewitched to look like the night's sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Josh nodded, enjoying the scenery.

McGonagall led the students to in front of that table so they were facing out at the other students.

McGonagall brought out a four-legged stool in front of the first year crowd. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat.

Josh stared at the hat, as well as everyone else. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The hat bowed to the four tables and then became quite still again. Josh thought about the words the hat had sung. He felt he could fit into any of the houses, which could be a slight dilemma for him, maybe.

McGonagall had stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, looking to the scroll, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl stumbled to the stool and pulled on the hat, half her face disappearing under it. After a small pause, the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table at the right applauded as the girl hurried to them. The Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan." An Auburn haired girl sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

And the sorting continued.

"Terry Boot!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The third table erupted into applause and the boy named Terry happily jumped off the stool and joined his new classmates.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

The table between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff erupted in cheer as the first new Gryffindor was called. Lavender grinned and hurriedly left to her new table.

"Bullstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin!"

The final table clapped loudly, and Millicent took her seat among her new house.

"Corner, Micheal!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Davis, Tracey!"

"Slytherin!"

"Emrys, Joshua!"

Josh swallowed. All his excitement turned to nervousness. He walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall that sat the hat on top of his head and a few seconds later, "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor table cheered and Josh jumped off the stool with a smile. He ran over and sat at the Gryffindor table, slightly wondering why he wasn't just put into Slytherin like his mother or Grandfather, unless...

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"Hufflepuff! "

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

The muggleborn witch Josh had met again and again walked up to the stool and took the seat. She waited as the hat was placed onto her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Josh clapped along with the rest of the table, as a smiling Hermione jumped off the stool and ran over to her new table, taking a seat next to Josh. The two exchanged a smile.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Josh's eyes snapped back over to the front of the hall. He hadn't seen her the whole time until just now, and remembered who she was. He curiously watched as the hat was placed upon Daphne's head. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted. For some reason, Josh sunk a little, feeling disappointed at the result of this particular hat's decision. He clapped as did the Slytherin table, but stopped when some of the Gryffindors were slightly glaring his way. He sighed as the sorting continued. He was looked at her when she caught his eye. Josh instantly looked away to watch the next sorting.

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Su Li!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Josh watched as the boy who had lost his today earlier, slowly and nervously sat on the stool, the hat placed on his head. The hat took a while to deiced with Neville, but then was surprised as the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Neville took off the hat and ran over to take a seat next to Lavender.

"Macdougal, Isobel!"

" Ravenclaw!"

"McMillan, Ernie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The blond who had came into Josh's compartment briskly walked up to the stool. "Slytherin!" No surprise there, Josh had seemed.

"Malone, Roger!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Moon, Emily!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Harry!"

The whole Hall went silent, followed by many whispers as Harry slowly walked up and sat onto the stool. He was there for a minute when the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Harry walked over, smiling, and sat at the table next to some other first years.

"Roper, Sophie!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Smith, Sally!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

Then it was Ron's turn, though it was no surprise to his family when the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

The final student coolly walked up to the stool and sat down. He was there for a few seconds when the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

And the sorting was over. Josh looked up to see McGonagall roll up her scroll and take the Sorting hat away. Josh's stomach growled, just realizing how hungry he was. Albus Dumbledore stood to his feet, beaming at the students. He raised his arms wide open.

"Welcome!" he said, watching the students from behind his half-moon spectacles, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I have a few words for you. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Dumbledore returned to his seat as everyone cheered. Josh looked at the headmaster strangely, thinking how weird the Headmaster seemed. Josh turned back to the table to see that food magically appearing. He smiled in awe, and started to eagerly fill his plate with food. He looked at his new classmates. The boys were him, Harry, Ron, an Irish boy named Seamus Finnegan, and a dark skinned boy who went by the name Dean, and finally, Neville. The girls were Hermione, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Sophie Roper, and Emily Moon. Next to Josh on his left was Hermione. Harry and Ron sat diagonally to his left, and the Weasley twins were to Josh's right. He turned around to glance at the Slytherin table, looking for Daphne. He found her, sitting next to and talking to the girl named Tracey Davis.

"Something caught your fancy, Emrys?"

Josh turned back to his front and looking at George Weasley, who looked over to see Josh looking at the Slytherin table. "No," Josh quickly answered. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Fred replied, joining the conversation, "Did a friend of yours get put in a different house than you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say she was a friend," Josh said, "I mean, not yet anyways."

"I see," George said with a nod. "Though I'd be careful If I were you. Slytherin and Gryffindor are rival houses. There haven't between inter-house relations between the two in years and years."

"Why not?" Josh curiously asked.

"It's no secret Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other ever since the school was built," Fred began to explain. "I guess it carried on between their students as well, and has always been like that."

Josh nodded, "Well, maybe it's time for that to change," he commented determinedly. He glanced over to see Harry and Ron talking animatedly, and Hermione had sparked up a conversation with Sophie. "Besides, why create a school together if they hated each other?" he wondered. Fred and George could only shrug as they didn't know the answer.

"It's just best if we keep away from one another," George advised.

"If we don't, it usually ends with students going to the Hospital wing," Fred added.

Josh nodded, but his heart was already set. He was going to make friends with Daphne, no matter the consequences. He decided to change the subject. "So, any crazy Professors I should be worried about?" he asked the twins.

"Well, there's Professor Binns," George started.

"He's a ghost, but his lessons are very dull and boring," Fred continued.

"It's a great class to catch up on your sleep," George said.

"Most of the Professors are alright," Fred said, "McGonagall is stern but fair."

"Sprout is bubbily and helpful."

"Flitwick is pretty great actually. Likes us because we're pretty great at charms," Fred boasted.

"Quirrell used to be our Muggle Studies Professor, but now he's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George explained. "He seems like a frightened person, but he's alright."

"Sinistra is alright as well," Fred said, "But then, there's Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?"

Fred and George nodded. "He's Head of Slytherin House and hates anyone who's not in his house," George explained. "So, really, he's the only one to keep an eye on." Josh nodded.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling as before. A moment later, desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate exlairs and ham doughnuts trifle, strawberries, jell-o, rice pudding... Josh helped himself to some jell-o. Even though he was stuffed, there was always room for Jell-o.

The chats around them changed to that of family. Seamus turned out to be a halfblood, his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. Neville revealed that he was scared that he wasn't magical until he was eight years old when he finally showed magically abilities after accidentally being dropped from a second story window. Josh could hear Hermione and Sophie talking about lessons and how they couldn't wait to get started.

Minutes later, the desserts too disappeared and the headmaster stood on his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," he said, "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry and a few others gave short laughs.

"Is he serious?" Josh whispered to Hermione.

"He must be," Hermione replied. "He's the headmaster, why wouldn't he be serious." She had a point, and Josh nodded in agreement.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore called. Josh's eyebrow raised in question. His mother didn't mention a school song.

Dumbledore waved his wand slightly and a ribbon of gold flew out, rising high above the tables, forming words in the air.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," he said, "And off we go!"

A mix of different tunes filled the air as everyone began singing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of stuff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._"

And it was done, Everyone had finished the song at different times. Josh looked around confused. It all had sounded really horrible and mismatched. "Ah, music," said the headmaster, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Josh stood up with the rest of the first year Gryffindors and began to follow after Percy who was a prefect. He led them through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Josh yawned, after having seen another student yawn, feeling the tiredness after today's events. He looked around, seeing all kinds of moving portraits hanging on the walls. Twice, Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. Josh wondered how much farther they had to go.

And a minute later, they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they starting throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves! Show yourself!"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Ooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!" He swooped in suddenly. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked.

Peeves stuck on his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Josh's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy said, as they set off again. Josh rubbed his head in annoyance, vowing one day to get vengeance on that Poltergeist. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor, hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. If Josh had to guess, he figure they were on the top floors of the castle.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Caput Draconis_," Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squachy armchairs. The beautiful room was decorated in red and various shades of gold. Near the pathway's exit was a large fireplace, which was currently crackling away and providing heat to the room. In front of it was a red enormous, semi-circular couch that looked as if it could seat a dozen students easily. A number of tables were scattered around, as well. All of the first years were stunned at how beautiful and amazing it was.

"Now can I have your attention please, I'd like to explain to the first years where they're to be sleeping. Over here, you'll see two staircases. The one on the left leads up to the boys' dormitories, and the one on the right leads up and to the girls' dormitories. First years, you'll come across your rooms first." explained Percy.

"Right, then! Off to bed with you lot. You'll receive your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast. If you've got any problems, don't hesitate in getting a hold of us. We're prefects and we'll do what we can to help you if need be. There are also other older prefects as well, and even the head boy and girl will be happy to help as well," Percy continued. "Have a good night."

Josh, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville walked up the left side spiral staircase, coming across a door. They obviously were in one of the towers. They found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Josh's bed happened to be the last one, next to Neville's, while Ron's bed was the first, next to Harry's. Too tired to talk, the six boys changed into their pajamas.

Josh heard Neville sigh. He looked over to see him already in bed looking comfortable. He climbed into bed himself and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep.

**A/N: A few changes. I'm giving Hermione a girl friend. One who's nice to her. Though Ron will still be a jerk causing some similar events to come to pass. And you'll see all those names were most of the original Forty students JK Rowling had in mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Josh had woken up first before the rest of the Gryffindor boys. He washed up before changing out of his pajamas and into his school robes, donning the Gryffinfor colored tied and the Gryffindor crested robes. He finished tying his tie when he heard a couple of moans. He looked behind him to see Neville and Dean stirring awake. Josh closed his trunk, waving to the two boys and left his dorm and into the common room, but not before he heard Ron mutter something in his snoring sleep. The common room was filled with many of the early risers; some hanging out before getting breakfast and getting their schedules, others already heading out towards breakfast. Josh didn't recognize anyone really; maybe some pure-blood students he had recognized from Ministry events and such, though he wasn't friends with them. Not really knowing anyone, Josh opted to go ahead and go down to breakfast.

The castle was filled with many, many staircases at Hogwarts: wide sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; some that lead somewhere different; and then some with a vanishing step halfway up that one had to remember to jump. Josh hadn't known this and nearly fell to his death had an older student not caught him by his robes.

"Watch where yer going, chum," the older sixth year student nonchalantly said, setting Josh straight. Josh thanked the older student and continued down, carefully walking down the steps, watching them carefully and making sure none of them were not vanishing.

Minutes later, Josh entered the first floor corridor, and began to make his way towards the Great Hall. A blond girl suddenly caught his attention. He sped up his pace to catch up with her. "Hey Daphne," Josh greeted nicely.

Daphne slightly turned her head towards Josh, side-glancing at him. "Funny, I didn't know we were on a first name basis," she commented.

Josh went slightly pink. "Oh, er, sorry, Greengrass," he said, correcting himself. "Excited about starting classes?"

Daphne stopped, causing Josh to stop, and turned towards him. "I'm going to stop you right there, Emrys," she said, as Josh raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm going to make this easy on you and easy on me. Just don't talk to me. Our houses don't mix. Besides, I'm not here to make any friends." Daphne turned away from Josh and continued on her way.

Josh stood there looking a little dumbfounded. She was so different that what he expected of her to be like. He scratched his head and continued on his way. Seconds later, Josh entered the Great Hall. Many students were already inside enjoying breakfast and talking with their friends. Josh made his way over to his table, taking one last glance towards Daphne who was sitting alone and eating breakfast. He took a seat next to Hermione and Sophie.

"Good morning, Joshua," Sophie greeted with a smile. Hermione waved at him.

Josh smiled and waved back at Hermione. "Morning," he replied. "And Josh is okay."

"You got it, Josh!" Sophie said. The trio small chatted about school as more and more students entered the Great Hall to have some breakfast before their classes began. Harry and Ron took seats next to Josh, both still looking a bit sleepy, though that didn't stop Ron from piling his plate with foods.

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall began to hand out the students' schedules, starting with the first years. "Here you are Mr. Emrys." Josh looked up while taking a sip of orange juice and saw Professor McGonagall handing him a piece of paper. He reached up and accepted his schedule.

"Thank you, Professor," Josh said politely. McGonagall gave a nod and continued on passing the rest of the students their schedules. Josh looked at his schedule:

**Class Schedule for First Year Gryffindors**

_**Monday** \- Morning classes- Transfiguration with Raveclaws, DADA with Slytherins  
_

_Afternoon classes- Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs  
_

_**Tuesday**\- Morning classes- Charms with Hufflepuffs, DADA  
_

_Afternoon classes - History of Magic with Ravenclaws, Transfiguration  
_

_**Wednesday**-Morning classes- Charms, Astronomy  
_

_Afternoon classes- Double Herbology_

_Evening class- Astronomy with the Slytherins  
_

_**Thursday**\- Morning classes - Charms, Transfiguration_

_Afternoon classes - DADA, Herbology_

_**Friday**\- Morning classes - Double Potions_

_Afternoon classes - None_

"Transfiguration is our first class," Josh commented.

"It's supposed to be some of the most difficult magic to perform," Hermione chimed in.

"But we're with the Slytherins in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron commented depressingly.

"It might not be half bad," Josh replied. "Some of these people you don't even know," he added, glancing over to the Slytherin table.

"Come off it mate, only every bad wizard ever known was from Slytherin," Ron explained.

"So what? You don't think other dark wizards come from other houses?" Josh asked in annoyance. He was getting angry. His family were in Slytherin house, and yet they were great wizards and witches. His grandparents fought against the Dark Lord when he was alive.

Ron shrugged. "Not any famous ones, I bet."

Josh sighed heavily, now very annoyed. He wanted to knock some sense into to Ron, instead, he opted to stand up out of his seat and leave the Great Hall.

"He has a point," Hermione said to Ron. Sophie agreed with a nod. "Sure, dark wizards come from Slytherin, but not all of Slytherin are dark wizards. You can't define a whole group on the base of a few individuals."

"Whatever," Ron muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Minutes later, Josh entered the Transfiguration class and noticed he wasn't the only one there. Some of the Ravenclaws were already inside, small chatting with their Transfiguration books already out on the table, ready to learn. The classroom was bright, with three columns, eight rows, of two seat tables. Josh took a seat in the first column, second row. He wondered where Professor McGonagall was as well, and noticed her pet cat, sitting on the table, watching the students that were there. Minutes later, the rest of the Ravenclaws and some of the Gryffindors entered the classroom. Neville took a seat next to Josh, nodding to one another. Hermione and Sophie sat at the table in front of him. He looked around to see how Harry and Ron had yet to arrive. They were the only two who hadn't shown up. Everyone else was there and ready to learn.

Josh turned to his front and saw the cat begin to move in a position as it was about to leap off the table. The whole classroom room watched as the cat leaped into the air. Everyone gasped in shock as the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall. The first years were in shock and awe at her advanced skills in magic.

"Good morning class. Welcome to you first class of Transfiguration.," The Professor started. She glanced around the class room, noticing the two empty seats next to Josh and Neville. She sighed through her nose but continued to speak her lecture. "Now, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall suddenly transformed her desk into a pig, and then back into a desk again. It was impressive. McGonagall began to talk about the fundamentals of Transfiguration, and students began to scribble down notes. She then gave a task of reading chapter one of their book and take notes, and once done, they were going to do a little magic practice.

While they were reading chapter one, McGonagall had transformed back into her cat form, sitting on the desk. Minutes after that, the door to the classroom burst open, revealing Harry and Ron who had run into it, breathing heavily and interrupting class.

"We made it," Ron breathed out as he and Harry walked up to the front of the class. "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." Harry and Ron walked a little further only to be shocked that the cat that was sitting on the desk, jumped towards them and transform into a stern looking McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied. "But perhaps it would be useful if i transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." Some of the class snickered quietly. Josh did as well.

"We got lost," Harry blurted out.

"Then perhaps a map, i trust you don't need one to find your seats," McGonagall said sternly. Harry and Ron nodded and sat down in the empty desk next to Josh and Neville. "Pull out your books, read chapter one and take notes," she told the two boys. "Maybe one of your classmates will be nice enough to let you copy the notes they had already taken down earlier in the lesson."

For the last twenty minutes of class, the students were given a task of trying to change the form of a matchstick into a needle. Many of the students were having trouble with this task. Josh was finding it a bit frustrating. Neville wasn't having much luck at all. Though, Josh had managed to transform the matchstick into a pointy matchstick. By the end of the lesson, Hermione was the only one who was successful into turning her matchstick into a needle. McGonagall was very impressed, and wasn't expecting anyone to successfully perform the task, that she rewarded Gryffindor five house points.

They were given a small amount of time to get to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that Josh was actually looking forward to. The class, however, turned out to be quite a disappointment to Josh. Quirrell's classroom was a dim-lit room, that smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Josh had a chill run down his spine at the mention of a zombie. The class was spent with Quirrell's stuttering lecture of the fundamentals of Defensive Magic. They were with the Slytherins this time, and when Josh had entered, there was a chance to sit next to Daphne to get to know her more, but before he could, it was taken by Tracey Davis. Josh noticed how cold she looked to Tracey as well, but Tracey ignored it and talked to her anyways, giving Josh some pointers.

At lunch, Harry, Ron, and Josh spoke about Quirrell and the truths within his story. They weren't sure they believed him, and Ron had commented how his turban also had a funny smell to it. It was then the Weasley Twins chimed in and suggested that it too was stuff with garlic. After lunch, it was time for double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Josh entered one of the Green houses, this time, Harry and Ron followed him. This greenhouse was set up as a classroom, yet various and harmless plants surrounded the walls of the house. The students clamored in and this time, Josh sat next to Emily Moon, a tall, hazel-eye, light browned, wavy hair with was braided into a ponytail.

"Good morning, first years," Professor Sprout greeted, who had been sitting at her own desk. She was dirty, covered in dirt and grime, probably having already tending to plants from other classes. "Welcome to Herbology, the study of all magical plants in the wizarding world. For the first half of the class, I will tell you about the fundamentals, and what to expect in this class as well as talking about Puffapods. The next half, we will be moving to another greenhouse and tending to the Puffapods."

And that's what exactly what happened for their first class. The Puffapod was a magical plant that produced large pink seed pods full of shining beans. The students were tasked with plant some new seeds and harvest the shining beans from the pods with out inhaling their spores which would cause Dizziness. Most of the students, who were paired with who they were sitting with, were covering their faces when they harvested the plant. Josh had to catch Emily a couple of times because she stood up too fast while being dizzy.

The next day, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were going to have their first Charms class with Professor Flitwick. He was a tiny little wizard who had to stand up on a pile of books to see over his desk. Their first class in charms was more lecturing on fundamentals and they would soon learn charms spells and their theories the next time they would come to class.

That afternoon, the students had their first History of Magic class. Most of the students were surprised that their teacher happened to be a ghost, Professor Binns. He proceed to speak about the beginning histories of magic. His voice was so low and monotone, that students had tried to take notes, but their eyes would become heavy and it was tough to stay awake. The class was so boring. Josh's head slipped off his hand and he nearly hit the table with it. He had to rub his eyes a couple of times to keep awake. He looked around. Harry's eyes were drooping. Ron was napping as well as some other of the students, including some of the Ravenclaws. Hermione was still able to take notes with Sophie next to her, half-asleep.

The next day, the Gryffindors were to have Astonomy after Charms, with the Slytherins. Josh wasn't sure about this class. He knew planets and that there were stars in the sky, but wasn't so sure about star constellations. He never saw any in the night sky, just dots everywhere and the moon. Professor Sinistra once again lectured about Astronomy and its fundamentals, and were told that at night, they were to head to the Astonomy tower to look at the stars and identify planets and constellations. Though, that wasn't going to start until next week.

And finally, it was Friday and the Gryffindors only had one class that day. It was Potions, double Potions, with the Slytherins.

At breakfast, Josh had to hear Ron complain about working near the Slytherins and how Professor Snape only favored the Slytherins. Josh left the table before he got too annoyed, but not before a letter arrived from his Grandfather asking how his first week of school was going. He decided to write a reply later and head down to the dungeons towards his Potions classroom. He was the first one to the door, but it was locked. He figured Snape wasn't there yet and decided to wait across from the door where a bench was and sat down. He opened his Defense book and read ahead. He heard footsteps and was surprised to see Daphne was making her way towards him. She was about to reach for the door -

"It's locked," Josh commented, not looking up from his book. He heard her sigh, but was even more surprised when she sat at the opposite side of the bench, opening her Potions book. "Do you - "

"No," Daphne instantly said.

Josh rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what I was going to say," he said.

"Doesn't matter," she said offhandedly.

"What is your problem?" Josh asked, annoyed, closing his book. "I'm trying to be nice here. Our mothers are friends. We should be friends."

"I'm not here to make friends," Daphne coldly replied. "I'm here to get an education. I'll make friends when I'm not in school anymore."

"Sure with these social skills you're learning in school," Josh sarcastically replied, crossing his arms and opted to shut up.

Minutes later, more and more students arrived. When it was time for class, Snape came out of the potions classroom and waved in the first years. He was talk with dark greasy hair and a crooked nose. Josh stood up before Daphne and followed some of the students into the classroom. It was a dark lit classroom with table counters the would fit four students. The room was filled with many jars filled with various potions ingredients. Josh sat at a table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Professor Snape started the class by taking roll call. Josh was surprised when Snape stopped at his name, giving him a weird stare. He did the same when he came to Harry's name, calling him the new celebrity of Hogwarts. Snape finished roll call and looked up at the class. His eyes were cold and empty, making Josh think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He began. He spoke in barely a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping the class silent with effort. "As there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations, many of you you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soflty simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach." He said. To Josh, he seemed to be staring at someone, though he didn't care, he was ready to start brewing a potion.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said, causing some other students to jump. "What would i get if i added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked Harry who looked suddenly confused. Hermione's hand shot up straight into the air.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. "I don't know, sir," he said. Josh heard the Slytherins to his right shaking with laughter. He glanced to see it was Malfoy and his cronies.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Clearly, fame isn't everything," he said, ignoring Hermione's hand. Snape suddenly pointed at Josh. "You there, Emrys. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Josh shrugged as Hermione raised her hand. "I don't know," he said, pointing to those drawers on the side of the classroom. "In one of those drawers labeled cures for poisons." He knew what a bezoar was, but he had forgotten where it came from. There were some other sniggering, though this time from the Gryffindors.

"There will be none of that cheek here, Emrys," Snape threateningly growled. Josh sighed in annoyance. "You two thought you wouldn't open a book before coming?" Josh and Harry stared at their Potions professor. Clearly, Josh had read his books, but did Snape expect him to memorize everything inside his books.

Snape turned back to Potter. "What it the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked. Hermione, this time, stood up and raised her hand, stretching it as far as she could.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, sir," he answered through his teeth. "Though I think Hermione knows the answer. Why don't you try her?" A few Gryffindors laughed.

"Silence," Snape ordered lazily. He glared at Harry then walked right up to him. "Sit down and put your hand down you silly girl." Hermione blushed and sat down. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taking from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down." Snape said loudly for the whole class to hear him. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Josh was paired with Hermione. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching the students as they weighed or crushed ingredients. He criticized most of the Gryffindors potions, praising some of the Slytherins potions, especially Malfoy's. Neville had somehow manage to melt a cauldron, spilling his and Seamus's potion everywhere, leading to the students standing on their stools unless they wanted their shoes to melt off. Seamus had to take Neville to the Hospital wing since the potion had splashed on his hands, casuing boils to sprout. Snape had then went on to blame Harry for not helping Neville, and proceeded to take away a point, which Josh thought to be unfair. He began to noticed Snape's unbiased hatred towards Harry, not knowing that he was apart of it as well.

The rest of the day, Josh decided to join Hermione and Sophie in the library to work on their schoolwork while Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid. When he was inside the library, Josh noticed Tracey Davis sitting alone and had a question. "I'll be back," Josh said to his classmates and walked over to Tracey. "Davis."

Tracey looked up, surprised to see Josh. "Emrys?" she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"You're friends with Da...er...Greengrass, right?" Josh asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say friend," Tracey replied with a wince. "Though I'm trying to. Pansy and Millie don't like me cause I'm a half-blood and I would like to have friends who are girls. So Daphne was a safe bet. But she's cold and seems only focused on school stuff. I've been trying to talk to her all week and at first, she wasn't talking to me, but lately, I do get small responses from her. Why do you ask?"

Josh shrugged. "I'd like to be her friend."

"Why? Do you like her her something?"

"What?!" Josh scoffed, his cheeks going slightly pink. "No way! It's just our parents know each other and I think she'd be a good friend to have around is all. Plus, there is something I could use her help with."

"Maybe I can help you?" Tracey asked.

"Can your mother give me the identity of my father?" Josh asked with a straight face.

Tracey blushed. "I doubt it," she answered quietly. "My mother is a muggle."

Josh chuckled. "I'd figure that she could ask her mom for me about my father," he told Tracey. "My mother doesn't talk about him, nor does she want to. Nor does my Grandfather and I don't know why. They won't tell me anything. And I've become more curious about him since I came here. I mean, my mom and grandfather were put in Slytherin, but I was put into Gryffindor."

"Are you suggesting that your father was in Gryffindor?" Tracey asked.

Josh shrugged. "He could be."

**A/N: I kept in the scene where Harry and Ron were late to class because it was a good scene and always made me chuckle. And here we see Daphne's Ice Queen persona. And how Josh and Daphne's relationship really begins. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Late Night In The Library

Weeks passed by, and Hogwarts was everything his mother and Grandfather said it was. It was amazing and fun, he was learning a lot. He was doing alright in most of his classes, well, the magic based classes. He as having trouble in a couple of his classes. History of Magic was too boring that Josh couldn't help but not pay attention. He could no keep his eyes open for ten seconds before Binns's voice would make him drowsy again. He wasn't fond of his Potions class, not only because Snape didn't like the rest of the houses, but it was because he would taunt him as much as he did Harry. It was confusing to him. Why was he and Harry under Snape's radar? He would also constantly insult his friends' intelligence as well for not getting their potions perfect, which also bothered him a lot. The only ones who weren't insulted were Parvati and Sophie, nor were any of the Slytherins were insulted, even when Crabbe and Goyle made so many mistakes with their potions. Another class he happened to have a weakness about was Astronomy. He happened to be not very good at it, especially at night when they were to supposed to be identifying the planets and constellations.

"Alright, first years, I will be coming around," Sinistra began as the Slytherins and Gryffindors were set up with their telescopes in the Astronomy tower. "I want you to use your telescopes to identify the constellation Cassiopeia."

The students nodded, and went to work. Josh looked through his telescope looked up at the stars. He had no idea where to look for, or how to look for it. All he saw was sparkling lights. He couldn't make the connections. And of course, Hermione was the first in the Gryffindor house to find the constellation, though Daphne had beat her ten seconds earlier. Some students found it, others were close to it. Sinistra then came over to a clueless Josh.

"Mr. Emrys, what do you have?" She asked him.

"Er..." Josh said as he stepped away from his telescope, but not before slightly and blindly adjusting it, betting on his luck. Sinistra looked into his telescope.

"I see you found the moon again," Sinistra commented, standing straight up. "That's the third time." Josh sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er...well - "

"It seems you're having a little trouble with the constellations," Sinistra stated, crossing her arms. Josh sighed in defeat but nodded.

"I don't get it," He breathed out in worry. "I can do magic or brew potions, even tend to plants. But I can't identify some stars."

Sinistra nodded. "Looks like you're going to need a little help," she suggested, her eyes scanning the others students until they fell onto a particular student. "Miss Greengrass!" Daphne stood up straight, turning her attention to Sinistra and Josh. "You are to help Mister Emrys on how to identify the constellations and planets until he learns to do it himself."

"But...why me?" Daphne asked, giving a annoyed look towards Josh as she walked over to Sinistra.

"Because you're my top student," Sinistra answered. Josh noticed how Hermione was looking at her telescope, messing with the focus in slight disappointment. "And Mister Emrys here is my not so top student. He could use a few pointers. You do this for me, I will reward you." Daphne suddenly looked conflicted, while Josh smirked to himself. This was his chance, and Sinistra just handed it too him. This was his chance to get to know Daphne and break through the icy persona of hers, and maybe he could get her to help him with his little investigation. And he'd leave her alone after that.

And it was not like he hadn't been trying for the past few weeks. He tried to study at the same table as her, but once he sat down, she stood up and leave. He would see her in the hallways and try to start a conversation only for her to speed up to Tracey Davis and talk to her instead. Josh decided to just give up for a little while until an opportunity rose, and this was it.

"Yeah, okay," Daphne said in defeat, opting to help Josh out for whatever reward Sinistra would give her. Josh felt like someone was watching him. He turned around to see that Nott was glaring at him. He was confused and weirded out about it, turning back to Daphne and Sinistra.

"Good, then it's settled," Sinistra said, patting Josh's and Daphne's shoulders and walked over to the next student. Josh smiled at Daphne who glared at him, he stopped at her glare. Class was over minutes later. Josh gathered his things and followed after her.

"So, when should we do this?" He asked as they made their way down the stairs of the tower.

"I'll tell you when and where," Daphne told him sternly. "Wait for my owl." Josh nodded and Daphne walked away.

"I see you've got your chance to be friends," Tracey commented, showing up next to Josh.

"Yeah, maybe," Josh agreed with a shrug. "How are you fairing so far?"

"I believe I'm getting through her," Tracey said with determination on her face. "I will break through that thick ice of hers."

One morning, Josh entered his common room where he noticed a small crowd standing by the notice board. He walked over to see what the big deal was all about. He looked over some of the heads to see a notice pinned on the board. Flying Lessons would be starting on Thursday, and Gryffindors and Slytherins would be learning together. He heard Neville groan softly next to him.

"What's it say?" Hermione said from behind him. "I can't see."

Josh turned to her. "Flying lessons, this Thursday," he told her.

"Oh dear," Hermione whispered, running to find Sophie over by the fire.

Josh shrugged as other first years began to reminisce about when they would ride brooms at home or somewhere else. Seamus had told about how he would fly on the countryside. Ron shared how he would fly his brother Charlie's broom and play Quidditch with his brothers. Ron would also argue with Dean about Dean's favorite sport Soccer. Ron had argued how playing with one ball and not flying would not be any fun. Neville, however, had never been on a broom as he was never allowed to be on one by his Grandmother.

Josh walked over to the fireplace. "I don't see what you're so worried about," Sophie said to Hermione who was twiddling her fingers. "What do you think, Josh?"

"I'm a little excited," He answered with a shrug. "I live in the city of London, so I've never flown before. It should be fun, flying high in the sky, twisting and barreling." Hermione shifted nervously. Josh noticed. "You're not afraid, are you Hermione?" he asked with a mischievous smile. Hermione looked back at Josh with worry in her eyes.

At breakfast on Thursday, Hermione had told Josh and Sophie that she went to the library and read Quidditch through the ages, though, there weren't many helpful tips in there that she could use. She was worried she wasn't going to be able to learn how to fly from reading a book. Josh assured her that it will be alright and that she would have to use her instincts and just go with the flow. A second later, the mail arrived. Many of the students received letters or packages. Josh received a letter from his grandfather. A letter fell in front of Sophie and Hermione, and a small package fell into Neville's lap. Neville looked a bit excited and opened it excitedly. It was a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to full of white smoke.

"This is a...this is..." Neville began to say, trying to think of what it was. "I know what this is. I really do."

"It's a Remembrall, Neville," Sophie finished for him as Hermione nodded. "It tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. If the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." And just then, they were all surprised that Neville's remembrall turned red. Harry and Ron who were next to Neville had also been interestingly listening in.

"It's red," Neville commented. "But I don't remember what I've forgotten?" Harry, Ron, and Josh snickered. Sophie giggled while Hermione amusingly rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the Remembrall was snatched out of Neville's hands. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet as Josh's hands clenched up on the table. Though, before any of the boys could do anything about it, McGonagall appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on?" she asked sternly.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville said.

"Just looking," said a scowling Malfoy. He dropped the ball on the table and sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Josh and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, being from the dungeons and closer to the grounds. They were huddled near one of the two lines of brooms. The Gryffindors moved over the other line of brooms, some of them standing over a broom. Josh looked over, seeing Tracey standing next to a close-mouthed Daphne, staring at her broom with her arms crossed. She looked a little different with her expression, worried, possibly. Tracey waved over at Josh who waved back, to which a certain Redhead noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

A few minutes later, the students chatter stopped when the flying instructor appeared. She was a short white-haired, middle-aged witch, walking briskly through the line of brooms. This was Madam Hooch, who also refereed the Quidditch matches. "Good Afternoon, Class," She greeted loudly as all of the students moved to stand over a broom. Josh stood in between Neville and Hermione.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch," The Students greeted back.

Madam Hooch stopped at the end of the two lines of brooms, turning to the students. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Stick your right hand over your broom an say up."

Josh and the other first years did so, hovering their hands above the brooms. "Up!" Josh confidently said in an instant. The broom instantly flew up right into his hand, tightly grasping it. Harry had the same result as well, including a couple of other Students. Blaise Zabini and Tracey's brooms flew into their hands. Others had trouble with their first try, continuing to say up and get their broom into their hands. There was some frustration between the students. Josh was surprised that not only was Hermione having trouble with it, but so was Daphne.

"Come on now," said Hooch. "Do it with feeling." And after a couple of minutes of shouts of ups, every student had a broom in their hand.

"Now that you have a hold of your broom, i want you to mount it, grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," Madam Hooch instructed and the students did as told. "Now when i blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady and reach 3 feet, hover up for a minute, then lean forward slightly and touch back down lightly. On my whistle, 3,2,1..." she blew the whistle. Josh, Harry, and the other students who had summoned their broom in an instant, had hovered, not including Nott who had bragged about flying a broom before. But that wasn't even the strange part.

"Help!?" Neville suddenly screeched. Everyone's heads turned to Neville who not only hovered a little, but he was continuing to move higher and higher.

"Mr. Longbottom, you can stop," Madam Hooch ordered, walking over to Neville. But he couldn't, even with his pleas with the broom to go down, Neville continued to go higher. "Mr. Longbottom, get down here right this instance!" Hooch commanded.

Suddenly, as Neville was high in the sky, his broom jerked forward and he was flying as fast as the broom could handle. He screamed in terror as his broom did flips and twirls in the sky. Josh and the other Gryffindor students shouted after him, while some of the Slytherins were laughing. Neville screamed and yelped as his broom seemed to try and buck him off, but luckily he had a tight grip on the broom. Finally, as if hit by a bludger, Neville fell of his broom when he was only 30 feet in the air, landing on the ground with a hard thud. Hooch and the other students ran towards and crowded around him. Neville was lying face down in a heap. His broom had flown away some where as no one saw where it went.

Madam Hooch bent over him white and paled as Neville. She began to lift him up as he began hissing and wincing in pain. "Tut, tut. Looks like a broken wrist." she comment the proceeded to help Neville stand up as he whimpered in pain. She turned to speak to the rest of the first years. "None of you is to move while i take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If i see a single broom in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch." Hooch led a tear streaked Neville away from the crowd and back into the castle.

Malfoy burst out in laughter as a few of the other students chuckled or giggled with him. "Did you see he face, the great lump." Josh glanced over and saw that Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise weren't laughing. Most of the Gryffindors glared at Malfoy who continued on with his rant.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Parvati Patil snapped, sticking up for Neville.

"Sticking up for Longbottom eh, Patil," Nott said while Malfoy stared at her with an amused and smug smirk. "Sounds like you have a thing for the fat cry baby." Parvati continued to glare at Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth, Nott," Josh growled. Nott turned to glare at Josh, but then smiled.

"Look!" Malfoy said as he bent down and snatched something from the ground. "It's that stupid boy's rememberall his grand sent him." He tossed it in the air and easily catching it.

"Give here Malfoy," Harry said quietly and calmly, though slightly annoyed. He had been standing next to Josh who didn't even notice he was there. Everyone went silent and whoever wasn't paying attention turned to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily towards Harry.

"No. I think i leave somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco replied as he mounted his broom and began hovering into the air. "How about on the roof," he said as he hovered above the crowd. Harry, who was even more annoyed, glared at the blond. "What's the matter Potter, bit beyond your reach," Draco mocked.

Harry reached a hand over the broom he had dropped. Josh was impressed when the broom flew into his hand and began to mount it.

"Harry no way!" Hermione said as she pushed through the crowd up to him. "You heard what Madam Hooch said!"

"What do you want him to do!?" Ron exclaimed. "Let Malfoy win and hide Neville's rememberall?"

"No of course not!" Hermione argued. "I don't want you to get expelled! Plus, plus you don't even know how to fly yet!" Harry side-glared at her, ignoring her comments and then took off into the sky. Hermione sighed heavily. She turned to Josh. "Thanks for the help," she told him sarcastically.

"Harry, stop, don't, come back," Josh said nonchalantly, yet Harry was already in the air opposite of Draco, talking to one another. "Oh, too late," he said, innocently smirking towards Hermione. Ron chuckled at his quip, while Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm sure he know's what he's doing, Hermione," he told Hermione. He watched as Draco suddenly threw the Remembrall as hard as he could.

"Sure, but what happens when he gets thrown out of Hogwarts!" She exclaimed. Harry suddenly zoomed after the Remembrall.

"They're not going to expel him, Granger!" Ron said, watching Harry zoom in the sky. "They just say that to scare us straight." Josh nodded in agreement was watched in awe as Harry caught the remembrall before it even hit the ground. "Yes!" Ron celebrated with a fist pump. He turned to Hermione. "See, all is good!"

Harry began to hover back down to the ground. The Gryffindors ran over to their classmate cheering in excitement as Harry held up the Remembrall in triumph, landing safely on the ground. He was surrounded by the Gryffindors who were patting him on the shoulder and giving him high fives. "See, Hermione, nothing went wrong!" Josh said over the cheers, a little bit too prematurely.

"Harry Potter!"

All heads turned towards the loud voice. It was Professor McGonagall. She didn't really look happy to see them. "Come with me please," she said. Harry looked back at his friends then left with McGonagall. Josh turned to Hermione who was looking as if she wanted to tell him, 'I told you so.'

"You were saying?" She said instead. Josh and Ron shared a worried glance.

Flying class had ended when Madam Hooch came back, naming the date of the next class. Josh was sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Sophie near the fire place, waiting for Harry to come back from wherever McGonagall had taken him. They chatted about what could be happening, stopping every now and then when the portrait hole would open, but Harry never really appearing.

"For the last time, Granger," Ron said with an annoyed sigh. "They're not going to expel him. This isn't some big offense. He broke one tiny rule."

"He's right," Josh agreed, sitting on the ground against the couch, writing an essay for Herbology. "He's most likely to get a night's detention or something. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried about Harry," Hermione said. "I've been given a lot of points and I'm afraid of how many he's going to lose us for breaking the rules."

"I'm sure it's not a lot, Hermione," Sophie said, trying to make her friend feel better. "Maybe ten points at the most." That still didn't make Hermione any more happier.

The portrait hole opened up and this time, it was Harry who entered. He didn't look sad or bummed out at all. Instead, he looked quite proud of himself. He made his way over to his friends, smiling. "What happened!?" Hermione asked him in an instant. "Did you lose any points? Get detention?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "I got put on the Quidditch team!"

"What?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed, one in horror, and one in excitement.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Sophie happily congratulated.

"That's great, Harry!" Josh said, giving him a thumbs up.

"You! On the Quidditch team?" Ron said in awe."That's wicked. First years never make the house teams." Harry nodded with a grin.

The five Gryffindors continued to talk about Harry's newfound gain when it was time to head down towards the Great Hall for dinner. They were about to enter the Great Hall when the Gryffindors ran into Malfoy and his cronies. "Well, hello there, Scarhead," Malfoy greeted with a smirk.

"Malfoy," Harry said through his teeth.

"So, about to have your last meal, eh Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk while his three cronies laughed. "When are you getting the train back to the muggles."

"You seem to be a lot Braver now that you're back on the ground and you have your little idiot friends with you," said Harry coolly. Though there really wasn't any thing little about Crabbe or Goyle. They seemed to be seething and cracking their knuckles ready to pounce when Malfoy would give them the Okay.

"I'll take you anytime on my own, Potter," Malfoy replied in anger. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel, wands only, No contact at all. Oh wait, never heard of a wizard's duel have you, Potter?" Harry glared at him.

"Of course he has," Ron blurted out. Josh's widened in surprise. What was this redhead doing? Hermione and Sophie rolled their eyes. "I'll be his second! Who's yours?" Josh shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

Malfoy looked at Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, deciding which one to pick. "Nott," he answered. "Midnight alright? We could meet in the trophy room. That's always unlocked." Malfoy smirked then left into the Great Hall with his three Cronies.

Harry turned to look at his friends. "What in the world is a Wizards' Duel?" He asked as the group continued to into the Great Hall.

"It's as it sounds, Harry," Sophie told him. "A duel, but with magic." The group sat at their table, close together.

Harry looked at Ron. "And what do you mean that you're my second?" He asked.

Hermione, who was already annoyed about the more attempts of rule-breaking, answered first. "A second is one who takes over if you die in the duel," she explained, glaring at Ron.

Harry suddenly looked worried and regretful. "People only die in proper duels," Josh said, grabbing some food. "You don't have to worry about dying in this children's duel."

Ron nodded in agreement, food already in his mouth. "Yeah, the most you guys will ever do is send sparks at one another," he spoke with his mouth spitting out specks of food. Hermione and Sophie looking on in disgust. Ron swallowed. "Neither of you will be able to do any real damage."

"Malfoy probably expected you to refuse," Josh spoke. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a set up."

"It doesn't matter what it is, because Harry isn't going to go through with it," Hermione said. "Right, Harry? You'll get into actual trouble this time."

Ron snorted. "Of course he is," he answered before Harry could say anything. "He could come out on top and show everyone that Malfoy is all talk."

"You mustn't go wondering the school at night!" Hermione chided. "You'll get into trouble. You'll lose us points if you go!" she continued sternly. "That's very selfish of you!"

"And it's none of your business," Harry replied in the same tone. Hermione huffed, standing up and moving to the other side of Sophie, away from Harry and Ron.

"She's just looking out for you," Josh told Harry who just shrugged. Josh continued with his dinner, while Ron and Harry continued to talk about the midnight duel. Suddenly, and owl swooped down and left a letter on Josh's plate. He tore open the letter. It was from Daphne, telling him to meet her in the library after dinner. Someone said something to Josh. He looked up, seeing Harry and Ron looking at him. "What?" he said.

"Can I count on you to come with us?" Harry asked Josh.

"Er... I don't know," Josh answered with a shrug. "I mean, it might not even be worth it."

"Of course you'd side with Hermione," Ron said with the roll of his eyes. Josh rolled his own eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not siding with her," Josh retorted. "If you feel like you have to do this, Harry, then go for it. Show Malfoy who's the better wizard." Harry looked pensive and then nodded.

After dinner, Josh grabbed his Astronomy book and notes, and made his way into the library. He looked around. Many students were there, studying and doing their work, but he didn't see Daphne. He walked over to a table and set down his things. He jumped when someone slammed her things on the table. "Surprising," she said a monotone voice. "You're here on time."

"Merlin, was that necessary?" Josh recited, his heart pounding. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Shame, I'll try harder next time," Daphne replied nonchalantly, taking a seat. Josh rolled his eyes and sat down across from her. "So, what's so hard about Astronomy?" She suddenly asked him.

"It seems like I'm not very good at finding planets or star constellations," Josh answered with a sigh. Daphne pulled out a piece of parchment and placed it in front of Josh.

"What does that look like to you?" Daphne asked. Josh looked at the parchment where a picture of a stick figure man was shown.

"It looks like a poor drawing of a man," Josh answered. "He's very uneven. Doesn't have a head or legs."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "That's Orion," she corrected, "One of the many star constellations." She then handed him another parchment but this time it was a picture of a night sky filled with many stars. "I want you to find Orion here!" She said, pointing to the star map. "Connect the stars."

Josh nodded, and began looking in between the two pictures. He looked at the first and then tried to find it in the second. He furrowed his eyes and even squinted. All he could see were dots, he wasn't sure. He blinked rapidly as his vision blurred, clenching his teeth in annoyance.

"I probably should have started with something more simple," Daphne commented, watching Josh, her facial expression slightly different from her cold one.

"I'll find it," Josh muttered, staring at the star map.

Daphne gave Josh a softened look towards his frustrated expression. She reached over for the star map, "Here, let me - "

Josh instantly slapped his hand on the paper. "I'll find it," he huffed. "I have to."

"Alright, if you're sure, I'm sure you can," Daphne lightly encouraged.

Josh pulled the star map closer to him, determined to find Orion on the star map. He inhaled and exhaled calmly. He closed his eyes for two seconds and them opened them back towards the map. He squinted and was in shock as the constellation of Orion lit up on the map. He looked up at Daphne who was staring at him calmly, her hands under the table. "Yes?" She said.

"I..I think I found it," Josh told her.

Daphne nodded, "Trace it out and show me," she said. Josh smiled a little, took out his quill and traced the constellation, and then passed the map over to Daphne who accepted it with her left hand. She looked at it and gave a nod. "That's Orion."

Josh sighed in relief. "I did it," he said, slumping back in his chair. "Let's do one more."

"I think that's enough for today," Daphne said, teaching over with her left hand and grabbing the other parchment of paper. Josh grabbed his book and opened it, not noticing Daphne not only putting away her parchments of paper, but her wand as well. She stood up from the table.

"Maybe I can walk you to your house?" Josh suddenly asked, looking up at Daphne and slowly standing up.

Daphne shook her head. "There's no need, I know where it is," she shot down. Josh nodded and slumped back into his chair, a little disappointed. Daphne began to leave, but stopped with her back to him. Josh noticed this. She turned to look at him. "Maybe some other time." Josh raised a curious eyebrow. Did he hear that correctly? "Keep studying," she told him and continued to leave the Library.

Josh smiled, turning back to his Astronomy book and began looking at constellations. He was there for another hour when his eyes were getting heavy. The last thing he remembered was the Perseus constellation before falling asleep at the table.

_Josh was suddenly back at home, sitting in his desk at home. He looked around and saw a shadowy figure pass towards the doorway. Josh hopped to his feet and ran over, into the corridor. At the end of it, there was the shadowy figure, turning and walking down the stairs. For some reason, Josh felt familiar with the figure and then chased after it. He stopped towards the top of the stairs where the figure was halfway down. "Wait, stop!" Josh shouted. The figure did stop, but it didn't turn around. It continued to walk down the stairs and out the front door. Josh continued to chase after it and run as fast as he could. And before he knew it, he was running down a long path, after the figure. No matter how fast he ran after the slow walking shadow, he never could reach it, so he screamed as loud as he could. "Dad!" _

Josh snapped his eyes open, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around and remembered that he was in the library. It was empty and dimly lit. Josh growled at himself as he gathered his things. "Way to go Josh, you're out of bed after hours and if you're caught, you're gonna lose points and get detention," he murmured to himself. He looked up towards an aisle of books, seeing a ghost looking at him. Josh blinked, slowly turning away, and leaving the Library. He had to get back up towards Gryffindor tower. He went up the steps but stopped when he noticed a shadow of a figure at the top of the stairs. He muttered a curse and turned back down and tiptoed out of sight, and continued down the stairs, thinking if there was another way up to his dorm. Soon enough, he was on the second floor, sneaking around, and glancing around every corner. He had to make sure the coast was clear. He had noticed Peeves in a corridor and decided to turn back when -

CRASH!

Josh froze in his tracks when he noticed parts of a suit of armor slid on the ground, out of another corridor.

"Run!" someone shouted that Josh thought had sounded very familiar. He was surprised when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sophie ran out from the corridor and turned into the corridor that Josh was standing in. They were huffing and running as fast as they could towards a curious Josh.

"Funny seeing you here - " Josh began to say as they reached him, but he was surprised when Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Josh had no choice but to follow his fellow classmates. Harry led the group in what seemed to be a secret hidden passageway and ended up by the Charms room, which was miles from where Josh figured he was. They soon slowed down to a steady walking pace, and then came to a stop.

"I..think..we lost him," Ron panted, looking behind them. Sophie and Harry were leaning across a wall, panting heavily. Josh was going to bend over and lean on his knees until he noticed that Hermione was still holding his hand. He looked at her and removed his hand from hers, not really noticing that Hermione was blushing, but he did notice when she turned onto Ron.

"I told you!" she gasped in annoyance.

"You followed through with it didn't you?" Josh breathed out, "The stupid wizard's duel." Harry guiltily nodded, his panting slowing down. "Well, what happened? Did you win?"

"Not exactly," Harry answered, looking regretful.

"Malfoy tricked him," Sophie spoke up.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, turning to Harry. "He was never going to meet you at all. He had to have told Filch you were going to be in the trophy room. Setting you in a trap. A trap to get you kicked out of the school."

"You're not going to get kicked out for sneaking around after hours," Ron growled in annoyance.

"Joe King once said that," Josh spoke up was the first years continued down the corridor. "Look at him now."

"What happened to Joe King?" Ron curiously.

"I don't know, but in the end, I know he didn't get the last laugh," Josh nonchalantly joked. Ron looked confused. Josh caught Sophie's eyes. She was smiling at his joke. He winked back.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Harry said quickly, glancing around a corridor. The group continued walking when they stopped in shock as Peeves appeared out of nowhere.

"Peeves please don't say anything!" Hermione desperately pleaded.

"Wondering around at night are we, ickle firsties!" Peeves said. "Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you say anything at all," Josh drawled out, heaving his bag over his shoulder.

"Please, please!" Hermione continued to plead. Josh and the others nodded eagerly.

"I should tell the caretaker," Peeves told them.

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped as he tried to punch the poltergeist. However, this proved to be a huge mistake.

"Students out of bed near the Charms classroom!" the poltergeist angrily shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Oi, good going Weasley!" Josh chided in annoyance. Ron gave an sheepish shrug.

"Run!" Harry howled as he led the others away from Peeves right in to a door at the end of the corridor. Sophie tried to yank open the door, but it was locked.

"This is it, we're done for," Ron cried depressingly.

Sophie turned to Hermione. "Hermione, help!" She pleaded.

Hermione stepped forward, pushing Ron and Harry to get to the front. Josh looked back to keep watch. She reached into her pocket, a shocked expression appearing upon her face. "Oh no!" she cried. "I don't have my wand!" Sophie shook her head, she didn't have her wand either. Josh turned to look at his friends. He had his wand and he knew an unlocking spell but he had never tried it before.

"Oh great," Ron blurted. "We are dead."

"Do you know any unlocking spells?" Harry asked Ron who only could shrug and look clueless.

"Maybe we should just accept defeat," the redhead said.

Hermione turned her pleading eyes over to Josh. "Josh, please tell me you have your wand," she said.

Josh whipped out his wand. "Of course I do," he replied, moving towards the door. "I haven't practiced this spell at all, so - "

"Who cares! Just do it!" Ron, Harry, and Sophie said in unison.

"Alright, alright," Josh said, raising his wand at the locked door handle. He inhaled and flicked his wand, and exhaled, "_Alohamora_!" A spell shot out and hit the door where it unlocked. "Hey, I got it on my first try!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're all impressed!" Ron said and he rushed up, opened the door and jumped on the other side. The others quickly followed, shutting and re-locking the door. Everyone but Josh, who was smiling to himself for his successful incantation of the unlocking spell, pressed their ears against the door.

Josh was very happy with himself as he started to look around the dark room. He saw enormous shapes of shadows in the middle of the room. He walked towards the shapes, wondering if it was some sort of furniture. He reached out to touch it and felt the most soft and warm fabric he had ever touched. It was nice. He rubbed it with both of his hands, very curious as to what it was. He even attempted to lay on it. He jumped when he felt it move. Curious, he lifted his wand. "_Lumos_," he incantated. The tip of his wand lit up and he saw black. He touched it again and then the word fur came to his mind. He traced his wand down a little towards a slit. He moved in closer and was shocked when it opened to reveal a large eye. Josh stood up straight in an instant, and began taking steps backwards. He slowly bumped into Sophie, looking at her. She was frozen, wide-eyed, staring ahead at the thing in front of them. It turns out the Sophie had been watching Josh the whole time.

"They're gone," Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione leaned away from the door. "I wonder why this door was locked?" Ron asked.

"I may have a very good reason," Josh commented. Harry and Ron walked up next to Josh while Hermione walked up next to Sophie.

"What is it? It's too dark to see," Hermione said, and as if her prayers were answered, a nearby by braizer lit up, lighting up the whole entire room, revealing a enormous beast.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. This beast was revealed to have black fur and three heads. It was a three-headed dog. It was now glaring at the children for having interrupted its sleep and began to growl.

The five Gryffindors screamed in terror, turning back towards the door. They all reached for the door at once, yelling at one another and struggling in opening it back up. The dogs barked at them and the first years finally opened the door and exited the forbidden corridor and closed the door. They all looked at one another in terror and ran all away back to the pink lady portrait in mere minutes with fear in their eyes. Luckily, the pink lady was there. Harry nearly shouted the password. The five Gryffindors clambered into the common room and fell to the floor in a huff of exhaustion and in terror.

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron finally spoke up after minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't have expected any less," Josh commented, "Besides, weren't we on the floor Dumbledore mentioned about. Something about staying away if we didn't want to die?" Sophie and Harry nodded. "I didn't think he was serious."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione hissed at the others. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested, his arms leaning on his knees.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet," Josh said through his teeth. "I was too busy looking at it's three angry and barking heads."

"No! It was standing on a trapdoor," Hermione said as it was obvious. "It was guarding something," She added.

"Guarding something?" Harry repeated, suddenly curious.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Now if you four don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled," she said in a warning tone. "Let's go, Sophie."

Sophie nodded. "Goodnight, boys," she said to the three boys who waved by to her. Josh watched as she and Hermione left up to the girls dorm.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron commented.

"Well, would you either die or miss out on experience the castle of Hogwarts and its magic?" Josh asked, turning to Ron and Harry.

"He's got a good point," Harry agreed. Ron shrugged and nodded.

"We should get to bed as well," Josh suggested, standing to his feet. "Malfoy'll be surprised that you're still here." Harry and Ron agreed as all three boys headed up to their dorms to go to sleep.

**A/N HPSS gave me most of this stuff so i don't own it all. I think i might do it this way with some changes cause it helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meanings Of Friendship

The next morning, Daphne was gathering her things and getting ready for her day. She had a strange dream that night about coming across a lost faceless boy with dark hair, and she had to help him find his way. It ended when they reached their destination, and before the boy could reach where Daphne was, a hole appeared and the boy fell inside. It had shocked Daphne that she instantly jumped into the hole. And that's where she had woken up. It was still early, but she couldn't fall back asleep and decided to just stay awake and study.

Daphne rubbed her eyes. "Did someone have a late night with a certain boy?" Tracey slyly asked. Daphne looked over to see Tracey sleepily sitting on the edge of her bed look at her.

Daphne shook her head. "No, I had a strange dream and couldn't fall back to sleep," she told.

Tracey raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting an actual answer. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Daphne shrugged. "It was only a dream," she muttered.

"Having nightmares again, Greengrass?" someone snidely said. Daphne and Tracey turned to their fellow classmate, Pansy Parkinson, who was looking into a mirror and brushing her hair. "Is your magical teddy bear not keeping you safe in your dreams?" she said with feigned pouting. Daphne glanced over to her bed where her teddy bear sat out in the open. She usually put it away when she woke up to keep everyone else from seeing it. She blushed a little.

Tracey glared at Pansy. "Be quiet, Parkinson," she hissed. Pansy giggled as she stood up, grabbed her bag, and left the dorm. Tracey turned back to Daphne who was quickly stuffing her teddy bear back into her trunk. "There's nothing embarrassing about sleeping with a teddy bear," She suddenly said, walking over to Daphne, taking the teddy bear back out of the trunk and handing it to Daphne. "Where'd you get it?"

"My sister picked it out for me before I left for Hogwarts," Daphne answered, a small smile appearing on her face.

Tracey smiled at Daphne's smile, happy to finally see her smile for something. "You shouldn't be embarrassed for who you really are," she told Daphne. "Don't close it all in. Let it out, be yourself."

"I am being myself," Daphne mechanically replied, smile gone as she gently placed the teddy bear in her trunk.

"You and I both know you're not," Tracey said to her.

"And what do you know!?" Daphne suddenly retorted, raising her voice and her tone different. "You don't know anything about me!" she hissed, grabbing her bag, standing up, and leaving the dorm.

Tracey was taken aback as she sighed. She thought she was finally getting somewhere with Daphne, but it turns out that she was wrong. Moments later, Tracey was leaving the dorm with her bag over her shoulder, leaving the common room and into the dungeon halls. She walked up the steps towards the Great Hall where she saw a tired looking Josh dragging his bag towards the Great Hall. "Oi, Black!" she called.

Josh slowly turned in lazy bewilderment and watched as Tracey jogged up to him. "Good morning, Davis," he greeted.

"You can call me Tracey," Tracey corrected. "How was Daphne last night?"

Josh shrugged as the two continued towards the Great Hall. "Same as usual, I guess," He answered. "Though she seemed to soften a little when I was getting frustrated with the Orion constellation."

"That's interesting," Tracey mumbled.

"Why do you ask?" Josh asked as the two entered the Great Hall, catching the eye of a certain Gryffindor.

"I was just wondering," Tracey sighed. "I almost got her to open up to me this morning, but she snapped at me." Tracey and Josh looked over to the Slytherin table to see Daphne reading a book and eating breakfast. "Maybe I should give up and just be alone."

"Don't give up," Josh told her. "Keep trying, we'll eventually get through to her and she'll finally understand. If not, well, you still got me as your friend."

Tracey raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You think of me as your friend?" she asked.

Josh lazily smiled. "Of course," he replied. "Why shouldn't we be and don't say it's because of the Houses we're in, because I don't care about that." Tracey lightly punched Josh's arm as the two then went their separate ways. Josh walked over to the Gryffindor table, yawning as he sat down. He looked over at his friends, all who seemed too tired to eat, except Ron who was wolfing down his breakfast.

"Last night was fun," Ron commented after swallowing his food. "We should do things like that more often."

"We can't break any more school rules," Hermione sighed in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh come off it," Ron replied. "Look at Malfoy!" Harry, Hermione, Josh and Sophie turned to look at Malfoy. He was glaring towards Harry, appearing angry and disappointed as if he were hoping to see that Harry was expelled. "He's miffed that you're still here, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I just want to get some more sleep," he commented, not caring about Malfoy at the moment. "What do you think that thing was guarding anyways?" he lazily asked.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron answered.

"Or both," Sophie said, then looked over at Josh who was staring ahead. "Don't you think Josh?" Josh really hadn't heard anything of what his friends were talking about as he was thinking about a way to get Daphne to talk to him outside of studying. Tracey had opted to sit a few seats down from her and eat breakfast alone. "Josh!"

Josh jumped, and looked over to Sophie and Hermione who were looking at him. "Yes I agree with you," he blurted out. "What were we talking about?"

Before anyone could answer, owls swooped in and fill the Great Hall delivering the daily mail. Harry, who wasn't expecting anything, was surprised when a large package landed in front of him. It was long, and it had a not on it which read for Harry to not open this package at the table. As Harry and Ron continued to talk about what could be in the package, Josh went back to his breakfast. The bell soon rang and Josh stood up though was surprised when Harry and Ron grabbed the package and quickly ran off.

Josh followed Hermione and Sophie out of the Great Hall and towards their first class of the day, Transfiguration. On his way there, his mind wondered to what that three-headed dog was guarding. It was either valuable or something really dangerous, to keep something in, like a prisoner? No, that could not be safe to keep some bad wizard in the school. It would have to be something valuable, but what magical item would be so valuable to be kept in at Hogwarts.

"Josh!" Josh snapped out of his thoughts, expecting that Hermione or Sophie called him, but it wasn't. It was Tracey. She had jogged up next to him as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. "Let's sit together," she suggested with her nonchalant expression. Thought, before Josh could ask her why, Tracey dragged him to a table at the back and sat down together. The duo watched as other classmates clambered in. Daphne looked stoic as ever, expressionless, sitting at the front of the classroom. Draco and his cronies entered, looking sour as if they were sucking on a lemon. Harry and Ron ran in at the last minute looking excited and gleeful. Ron had whispered to Josh that the package was a Nimbus two thousand, which was the latest broomstick to have been made.

"Why are we sitting together?" Josh finally asked, turning to look at Tracey.

"Why not?" Tracey replied. "I just didn't want to bother my time and sit next to Daphne. I felt I should sit next to a friend."

Josh nodded in understanding. "I get that," he agreed, "But with a Gryffindor, in front of you housemates? Why not sit with him?" Tracey looked over to who Josh was pointing to. It was the dark-skinned skinny boy who went by Blaise. At the moment he was picking a piece of lent off his cloak, looking at it and then flicking it away. He then leaned his chin on his hand, already looking bored.

"He's a bit strange," Tracey told Josh. "Pretty quiet and keeps to himself. He doesn't even hang out with his dorm mates."

"Maybe he too could use a friend," Josh suggested as he tilted his head.

Tracey shrugged. "Maybe," she muttered. "But I wanted to sit with you, mate," she added, patting Josh on the back. "I don't even care if you're in our rival house, or some kind of half-breed or whatever."

"Hey, I don't care about that either," Josh replied, placing his arms on the table. "All that matters is your character." Tracey nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence as there were a few minutes left until class would begin. "Not all of you are like Malfoy."

Tracey grimaced. "Who would want to be like that dolt." She straightened her look. "Any ideas on who your father might be?" she asked.

Josh shook his head. "No, not yet," he answered. "All of my mother's family went into Slytherin's house with the exception of my Great Aunt Linora who was put into Ravenclaw. She's was pretty smart until one of her experiments killed her by accident."

"Sorry to hear that."

Josh shrugged. "I only met her when I was a baby. But that still doesn't explain why I'm in Gryffindor. Was your father in Slytherin?"

"My mother was," Tracey corrected. "Though my grandparents were from different houses. Slytherin and Hufflepuff." Josh leaned back in his chair. Maybe his father was just in Slytherin and he himself was just different. He was mover brave, he guessed. Maybe. Josh sat there in thought not noticing his friends glancing back at him sitting with a Slytherin. Two out of his four good friends glared towards Tracey.

After classes that day, Harry bid his friends goodbye as he was to go learn Quidditch from the Gryffindor's captain, Oliver Wood. Hermione suggested that they go to the library to finish their schoolwork. Ron, of course, rolled his eyes and opted not to do that and instead to find Dean and Seamus to hang out with them. Sophie agreed with Hermione though Josh actually had a prior engagement. He had to go work on his Astronomy with his tutor Daphne Greengrass.

The trio of Gryffindor entered the library and went their separate ways. Josh walked around until he found where Tracey was, sitting at a table waiting patiently. She boringly looked over to Josh as he walked over to the table. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

Josh shrugged. "Why not?" he replied. "I can just tell her that you need help in Astronomy too."

"But I already know how to do this stuff," Tracey sighed, leaning on her elbow.

"Do you want to be her friend or not?" Josh asked. Tracey rolled her eyes, and didn't answer. Josh smirked as he sat down next to her and waited for Daphne. The two didn't have to wait too long as Daphne appeared a few minutes later. She furrowed her eyes when she noticed that Tracey was at the table sitting next to him.

Daphne walked over, setting her bag on the table. "What are you doing here?" she asked Tracey.

Tracey rolled her eyes and stood up, but Josh grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her back down. "I invited her," he answered, looking Daphne in her eye.

"Didn't know you two were friends," Daphne commented, clenching her teeth.

"Yeah, well, we are," Tracey snidely said, "We talk, we study, we laugh, we have fun. It's what _friends_ do. Especially the talking part."

Daphne glared at Tracey who glared back. "I told you," she started, looking at Josh and getting a bit vexed, "That I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for my education. I don't want to get to know you. I don't want to know your favorite subject or magical creature or what it is you're afraid of. I don't care!"

"That is so ridiculous," Tracey angrily replied as she jumped to her feet. Josh frighteningly was looking in between the two now angry girls. "You'll just be lonely and that's no way to live!"

"I don't care!" Daphne cried out, suddenly getting more angrier. "All friends do is abandon you and leave you behind! And you never hear from them again because they forget you! And you try to write to them but they never respond! And they..." Daphne stopped herself, her eyes were brimmed with tears. She looked at Josh and Tracey who were looking at her sadly. She couldn't believe what she was saying or what she was letting out. She fiercely rubbed her eyes. "Anyways, that's none of your business," she sniffed. "This tutoring is over. I'm done with it. Find someone else to help you, Emrys!"

"What?!" Tracey and Josh blurted in unison.

"Don't take this tutoring thing away from Josh!" Tracey said. "He's rubbish at Astronomy and can't read a star map is it was lined up in between his eyes."

"Hey!" Josh protested, "I mean she's right, but I would have worded it differently."

"You don't think I know what you two are up to?" Daphne hissed. "I'm not an idiot. You both have been trying to talk to me and get to know me, but what you two need to realize is that I don't want to get to know you, either of you! I just want to get my education and - "

"Shut everyone out!" Tracey finished for Daphne in annoyance. "Stick to yourself and just be cold to everyone!" Daphne glared at Tracey. "You know what you are!? You're a real Ice Queen, that's what you are!" Daphne clenched her fists in anger at being called an ice queen. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of the library.

Josh jumped out of his seat. "Daphne!" He shouted, but it was too late as she had already stormed off. Josh turned to Tracey who looked a mix of anger and regret. "That was a little mean."

"I...I...," Tracey stuttered and then clumped down into her chair. "I'm sorry. I just got angry and annoyed. At her. How can she...Why...I just don't understand."

"Neither do I," Josh sighed, sitting into his own chair. "But you heard what she said about friends. How they leave and forget about you."

"Yeah, that came out of nowhere," Tracey said, placing her face in her arms, resting on the table. Josh sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He figured that there was no coming back from this. His pursuit to be Daphne's friend was over, and he guess he had to just move on. Find other friends. He looked over at Tracey. She was a start, and he did like her. She was fun to be around and pretty funny as well. He did like Harry, Hermione, and Sophie as well, though Ron was still on the fence for his hateful prejudice against all Slytherins. He was kind of funny sometimes. Josh had also made a few others friends as well. Most of the Gryffindors in his house were on good terms with him, and he did like Neville a lot. He was a clumsy boy but entertaining to watch.

Weeks had passed by and Hogwarts was by far the most interesting of schools for the new first years that were attending. The new students were learning a lot of theoretical and physical magic, as well as magical lore. Everyone seemed mostly in high spirits except for the friction between Hermione and Sophie, and Ron and Harry, though mostly between Ron and Hermione. No one really brought up their late adventure on the third floor, and the last time it was, Hermione would chide them into not breaking anymore school rules. Nothing else out of the ordinary had yet to happen.

It was now the day before Halloween. Tracey and Josh were more acquainted these days as Josh seemed to be her only friend. No one outside of Slytherin house wanted to be her friend and none of the other Slytherin girls didn't want to be her friend either. She was a half-blood and they also thought Tracey was weird. Josh was happy to be her friend. She too had given up on her pursuit to be friends with Daphne and would look elsewhere for friends. Soon enough, a new prospect had arrived in a dark skinned Slytherin boy after Charms class.

Tracey was walking down the hall, by herself as usual, when she heard voices in the next corridor. "Look at the little snake," she heard as she move closer. "Look at him, he's just as useless as a real snake!"

"Kind of looks like one too!"

Tracey turned into the corridor to see two third year Gryffindors picking one of her fellow classmates. She realized that it was Blaise Zabini. All of his things were scattered on the ground. He had his arms over his face and head as paper birds magically flew around him and pecking him all over his body. He was trying to protect himself and yelping every time a paper bird pecked him. This suddenly made Tracey's blood boil. How dare they pick on one of her own. She stomped her way over. "Oi!" She yelled out. The two thirteen year old's stopped laughing and turned towards Tracey who suddenly gulped as they glared.

"Look wha we ave ere, " one of the boys said. "Another snake!"

What was she doing? She should have just walked away, right? No! She had to stick up for Blaise even if it meant that she was going to be the next target. "Leave him alone!" Tracey shouted. "Or else!"

The two Gryffindors laughed, looking at one another. "Or else wha'?" one of the boys asked. "Wha' can a firs' year do to us? We ave mo' magical knowledge than you do!"

Tracey gulped again. "Yeah, well...I," she racked her brain for a response. They were right. They probably know more magic than she did. She only knew a few charm spells, and was not very good at Transfiguration. She could disarm them. Yes! She could do that! Tracey reached into her pockets, but fumbled for her wand which fell out and dropped to the floor.

The two Gryffindors fell into a pit of laughter. "She can even hold her wand!" they said. Tracey, now very embarrassed, knelt down to pick up her wand. "Oi! Stop right there!" Tracey looked up to see the two boys with their wands pointed at her. She looked over at Blaise who was still being attack, but trying to see what was going on around him. She looked back at the Gryffindors. "Don't mess with the lions, sweetheart," One of the boys said. "We've got a very mean bite."

"_Locomortis_!"

The curse appeared out of nowhere as the two boys' legs suddenly pulled and locked together. The two thirteen year old's waved their arms around to keep from falling, but it was to no avail as they fell to the ground. Once they had fallen, behind them was Josh who was chuckling to himself as he walked over to the scene. "I have been waiting to see how that jinx worked," he said.

"Emrys!" One of the boys shouted in anger, glaring at the younger Gryffindor. "What are you doing?!"

Josh raised his eyebrow. "Helping out a friend..." He glance at Blaise, seeing him being attacked. "Or two..." Josh ran over and pushed Blaise to the ground. He yelped in protest, though Josh raised his wand towards the birds. "_Incendio_," He incantated, and flames burst out of his wand, striking the birds, and burning them to a crisp. Blaise looked up at Josh who looked down at him and smiled, holding out his hand. Blaise took his hand and Josh helped him back up to his feet.

"What's the stupid incantation to free us from this," One of the boys growled.

"I don't know," The other growled back as the two boys tried to stand on their feet, but it was no use as they kept falling over and cursing to themselves. They finally stood to their feet and quickly hopped away.

"Josh Emrys," Josh introduced, shaking Blaise's hand that he was still holding onto.

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise greeted as the two let go. "Thanks, for that."

Josh looked over to Tracey who picked up her wand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tracey nodded. "You have to teach me that," she suggested. "I could use it against other bullies."

"I sure like to learn that as well," Blaise said eagerly as he knelt down

"Sure, no problem," Josh said, as he knelt down to help Blaise.

"I see you like to shoot first and ask questions later," Tracey commented as she walked up to the two boys.

"I already had the answers," Josh replied, smirking. "I just needed to..." but he trailed off as someone behind Tracey caught his eye. Tracey noticed and turned around to see Daphne walking towards them, her face in a book. She didn't notice the three others as she continued to walk towards them. Tracey didn't say anything when she go close and bumped straight into her, both of them falling to the ground.

"Excuse me - "

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Tracey bellowed from the ground. The book that Daphne had been reading fell out of her hands, sliding over to Josh's feet. Josh picked it up and saw that the book was entitled _Ancient Wizarding Bloodlines_. It seemed interesting and Josh wondered if he should check this book out when Daphne was finished with it.

Daphne slowly stood up, blushing a little. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted," she apologized to Tracey, holding her hand out towards her classmate.

Tracey ignored her hand and stood up on her own. "Didn't know this was in the syllabus," Blaise commented, glancing over to the book in Josh's hands. Josh held the book out for Daphne who accepted it. Josh noticed her face softened when she looked at him.

"Thanks," Daphne mumbled, hugging the book, glancing up and seeing Tracey glare at her. Daphne quickly looked away and but on a blank face and then continued on walking down the corridor.

"There she goes," Tracey said, as Daphne passed. "The infamous Ice Queen. No friends. Just nothing."

Daphne stopped in her tracks. Only Josh noticed Daphne close her eyes and slightly wince. She continued walking though a little quicker, almost turning into a jog when she turned to corner. Josh sighed and stared over to Tracey. "What?" she exclaimed towards Josh's look. He shook his head and then jogged after Daphne. He wanted to make sure if she was okay.

Josh turned the corner though Daphne had already disappeared. He sighed yet continued to walk down the corridor. He turned into another corridor and was passing an old classroom when he heard voices.

"Stop!"

Josh stopped in his tracks. That sounded like Daphne. Josh quickly burst through the door and was met with a strange sight. Daphne was on the floor, her book was feet away from her. She was crying and hugging herself, but she wasn't alone as Tracey was there standing in front of her, glaring down. "I didn't want to be your friend! Why should I? I'm just going to break your trust and hurt you!" The girl shouted at Daphne. "I only wanted to be your friend because I felt sorry for you! But I was never going to be your real friend! I'm going to eventually leave you like your best friend did, so I wouldn't have to see your face again! You're nothing and you'll never have any friends! I never really liked you. I'll abandon you like Saria did because we hate you so much! You'll never hear from us again!"

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who did this girl think she was? Filled with anger, Josh ran up to the girl. "Hey!" He shouted, gaining the girl's attention. "Leave..." Suddenly, the girl began to transform into something else. "Her..." It's skin turned grey and decomposed with black soulless eyes. "Alone." Josh finished, his eyes widened, his anger now replaced with fear as what stood in front of him was a undead human, or in magical words, an inferius. His heart raced at the inferius moaned and growled as it began to make its way towards Josh.

Josh began backing away in horror holding out his hand. "No!" he cried, "Get away from me!" The inferius then lunged at Josh and it would have caught him if it wasn't for Daphne who pulled him out of the way. The inferius knocked into some chairs and tables, falling over. Daphne and Josh fell to the ground next to one another in entangled arms. "Thank you," Josh breathed out. The Inferius moaned as it stood to its feet very slowly. "How did that thing get here?" he asked as the two eleven year old's sat up.

"That's not a real inferius,' Daphne informed. "It's a boggart. It takes the form of whatever you fear the most. Come on!" Daphne cried, standing to her feet and pulling Josh up to his. "We have to get out of here!"

"Well how do we stop it!?" Josh asked as Daphne grabbed his hand.

"I don't know, let's just go!" Daphne replied and pulled Josh along and out of the classroom, leaving the book she had behind. The two eleven year old's ran out of the old classroom and into the corridor, quickly running down into it and then turning into another corridor to finally hiding into a clear alcove. They were breathing heavily with their heart beating fast, but safe nonetheless. They sat quietly for a few minutes, still reeling from what had just happened. Josh had his eyes closed and thinking 'It was not real' over and over in his mind. He could hear Daphne sniffling every now and then to herself. Josh opened his eyes to see her wiping her eyes and remember what she said about the boggart. That it would transform into their deepest fears. He understood is deepest fear which was an animated dead body. Though, what was Daphne's? What did hers mean? Why did that thing turn into Tracey and say all those mean things.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Josh suddenly asked wiping her nose. "Tracey?"

"No," Daphne scoffed with a shake of her head. "I'm not afraid of her." Josh thought back to the words the faux Tracey said.

"Is that what your afraid of then?" Josh asked, looking down. "That Tracey will be your friend but won't really be your friend." Daphne didn't say anything except slid to the floor. Josh sat next to her, and gently looked at her. "Daphne," he said softly. "Who's Saria?"

Daphne slowly looked up at Josh, her eyes twinkling with tears. She fiercely wiped them away, exhaling to keep from crying heavier. "Saria was my best friend," She shakily answered after a few moments of silence. "She was my best friend a couple years before I came to Hogwarts. A little older than me." Josh nodded. "We used to do everything together. Hang out, have sleepovers, braid each others hair, sneak into my father's library and read the books on advanced magic and potions," she told with a teary grin. "We were inseparable."

"What happened?" Josh asked.

Daphne sighed heavily. "It was her turn to go to magical school. Her parents were french so they sent her to Beauxbatons back in France," she answered. "She promised me that she'd write me everyday."

"But she didn't?"

Daphne shook her head. "She wrote to me at first," she explained. "Telling me all about school and magic. Then all about her new friends. Soon her letters became less frequent from once a week, to every two weeks, a month, and then by Christmas, they just stopped coming. Saria stopped writing to me even when I kept writing to her." Tears began to flow from Daphne's eyes as she retold her painful story. "She never wrote back to me. She didn't even come home for the Christmas holidays. And when the year was over, she never came to see me. I tried to see her, but her mother said she didn't want to see me. The whole ordeal broke my heart, so much. I had a best friend and she left me, Josh." Josh looked straight into her eyes when she said his name. "She abandoned me," she cried and then fully let go, crying harder than she was before.

Josh, a little unsure of what to do with a crying girl, just decided to do what his mother did for him when he was crying. So, Josh scooted closer towards Daphne and put his arms around her. He was surprised when she leaned into him, grabbing his cloak and crying into him. Josh awkwardly sat and patiently waited until she was done. Daphne stopped crying a few minutes later, and sat up, pulling away from Josh, blushing. "That's why," Daphne sniffed and then stood to her feet. "That's why I don't want to make any friends. I don't want to feel that pain anymore. I don't want to give them, you, or Tracey that opportunity." Daphne quickly turned away from Josh and sprinted away before Josh could say or do anything.

* * *

Josh awoke the next day to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting throughout the entire castle. Josh sat on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge, thinking about the day before and all that he learned about Daphne Greengrass and her fears, not to mention what it was like to be faced with his fear. He was practically a bumbling idiot. If he couldn't face a inferius, how would he ever face anything dark and dangerous. "With magic," Josh mumbled to himself. But how was magic going to help Daphne with her trust issues? He needed some help. Josh hopped off his bed, got dress, gathered his things, and quickly ran out of the dormitory. He had to get to Tracey and tell her some of what he learned but not everything as it wasn't his story to tell.

Josh entered the Entrance Hall and looked around, waiting for Tracey to appear. He didn't have to wait long and noticed her and Blaise walking up from the Dungeons, speaking animatedly. Josh walked up to the two Slytherins. "Morning," he greeted.

Tracey smiled. "Hi, Josh." Blaise nodded in greeting.

"Blaise, could you give us a second?" Josh asked the Slytherin boy. Blaise nodded and continued on to the Great Hall.

"What's up, Josh?" Tracey questioned as Josh pulled her over into an Alcove.

"I know why Daphne is so cold," Josh informed her. Tracey looked skeptical. "Look, when I chased her yesterday, something happened..." Josh then went on to tell Tracey about the details of what happened when Josh went after Daphne, running into an old classroom, where they found a boggart, which revealed their true and deep fears. He didn't tell Tracey about Daphne's friend, just about what she was afraid of.

"I can't believe it," Tracey said, looking down.

"I know," Josh agreed.

"You're afraid of an undead corpse," Tracey said, "They're like not that powerful! You just have to catch them on fire."

"Hey!" Josh protested. "They're creepy and...and slimy!" Tracey laughed, lightly punching Josh's arm. "Look, we're not talking about me, but Daphne. I mean you still want to be her friend right?" Tracey shrugged, she wasn't so sure anymore. Josh sighed. "Well I do," he affirmed. "And I'm going to prove to Daphne that I'm a good friend and that I won't abandon her. I think you should think about it too. She might not think so, but she does need friends. Good friends, and I think that's us." And with that, Josh turned to leave Tracey to her thoughts.

Later that day, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff were in Charms class, and they were a bit excited today as Flitwick deemed that they were ready to start making object fly. Something they had seemed to want to try ever since Flitwick had made Neville's toad zip around the classroom. Flitwick had put the class into pairs. Harry's partner was Seamus, Ron was Hermione's. Josh couldn't tell who was angrier at their pairing between Ron and Hermione, and his partner was Sophie, Neville was paired with Lavender and Parvati was paired off with Dean.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too...never forget the Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

This proved to be a bit difficult for most of the students in class. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his textbook, which too caught fire. Flitwick had to come to the rescue to put out the fire.

Josh and Sophie had a little trouble as well. Sophie had some how made their feather do the opposite of Harry's and Seamus's. It froze. Josh seemed pretty amused by this. Sophie sighed in frustration but kept trying. Josh couldn't help but watch in bemusement.

"Are you going to sit there and laugh at me, or are you going to try it out!" Sophie growled through her teeth and then crossed her arms in annoyance.

Josh cleared his throat. "Watch and learn, Roper," he said, and then swished and flicked while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa." But nothing happened. Josh blushed as Sophie giggled at him.

"Not so easy is it Mr. Big Wizard," She laughed.

"That was just a warm up," Josh replied, rolling up his sleeves and then decided to concentrate. It was Sophie's turned to watch him in amusement. He knew he had to make the feather levitate, that was all. It was that simple. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said, but once again nothing happened. Feeling frustrating, Josh said it again, but this time, he said the words so fast that the frozen feather flew straight up and stuck itself into the stone ceiling. Josh and Sophie watched the whole incident with wide eyes. The looked down at Flitwick who was shaking his head in disappointment though Josh could swear he was holding back a laugh.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosar!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione snapped at Ron. "It's _Wingardium Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_."

"You do it then if you're so clever then. Go on," Ron snarled, setting down his wand to let Hermione go at it.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, swished and flicked her wand at the feather and delicately, yet firmly said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Their feather rose from the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh well done!" said Flitwick clapping. "Everyone see here, Ms. Granger's done it. Five points to Gryffindor!" The whole Hufflepuff class shrank, throwing daggers Hermione's way wanting to be the first to preform the spell correctly so they could get points. But who could be the know it all Hermione Granger.

At the end of the class, Josh was leaving the classroom next to Harry and Ron. Josh could almost feel the anger coming off of Ron though you could see it on his face as well.

"It's no way no one could stand her," Ron said to his fellow Gryffindors. Josh sighed. "She's a nightmare, honestly!" Someone then knocked in between Josh and Ron hardly and they saw it was Hermione. Josh sworn he heard her sniffing when she passed by. The boys stopped and watched her walk away.

"I think she heard you." Harry said staring at the back of Hermione's retreating form.

"So," said an uncomfortable Ron. "She knows that we're not friends."

Josh turned to Ron and was about to say something but someone else beat him too it. "You're a right prat you are, Weasley!" Sophie growled from behind the boys. Ron's neck turned red as she ran past the boys in hopes of catching her friend.

Hermione wasn't in the next class. Nor did Josh see her until dinner, though he did spot Sophie who was already at the dinner table when he got there. He decided to sit next to her.

"Where's Hermione?" Josh asked Sophie. The Great Hall looked amazing for Halloween. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. There were plenty of candies and sweet treats littered along the table.

"She's in the girl's bathroom, still crying," Sophie quietly answered. "I tried to get her to come to the feat because I hoped it would brighten her up, but she didn't want to come. I even offered to stay but she just wanted to be alone." Josh nodded, turning and seeing a shameful Ron who overheard her eating sweets and staring down. It seemed as if he was ignoring his guilt with his sweets. "Don't worry, I'll pack up some of this, grab her from the bathroom, and we'll have our own little feast in the dorm. Just the two of us - "

The Great Hall doors burst open loudly. Everyone turned to stare as Quirrell ran in sweaty and disheveled. "Troll, in the dungeon! Troll! In the dungeon!" He screamed. "Thought you ought to know," he finished then fell to the ground as if he fainted. Most of the students starting screaming their heads off. Josh felt Sophie grab his wrist.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered as loudly as he could, and the students quieted. "Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately! Teachers, we shall head down to the dorms! Go!"

All the prefects shouted at once as the Professors began to leave towards the dungeons.

Percy Weasley was in his element, puffing out his chest. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" He shouted as he led the students out of the Great Hall.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. Ron, Josh, and Sophie were climbing behind him, Sophie was still holding onto Josh who barely noticed. She was very frightened at the moment.

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "Trolls are really stupid."

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke," Josh said, looking down at Sophie who had just tugged on his arm. "Sophie, what is it?" She tried to speak. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's terrified of Trolls," Neville said, next to them. "It's what she afraid of the most."

Sophie nodded and then murmured out one word, "Hermione."

Josh suddenly went wide-eyed and stopped, grabbing onto Harry who turned to questioningly looked back at him. "Hermione's in the bathroom still!" he informed Harry whose eyes widened.

"We have to go get her!" Harry declared. Josh nodded.

"Let's go," He said, and then turned to Sophie, grabbing her hand. "We'll go get her and bring her back, okay?" Sophie nodded and then clung to Neville. "Look after her," Josh told Neville who nodded.

Josh and Harry gave each other nod and began making their way back down the stairs, through the crowds of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Ron turned to see his friends had left, inhaling heavily and then followed after them.

Harry and Josh were able to slip away to a different corridor then made their way to the girls' toilets. They turned the corner, and heard hurried footsteps. Josh and Harry hid into an alcove, hoping it wasn't a prefect. It wasn't. Instead, it was Snape hurrying along the corridor.

"Wonder where he's off to in a hurry that's not towards the Dungeons?" Harry wondered. Josh was wondering the same. Once the professor was out of sight, the two Gryffindors continued on their way behind Snape.

"Look, he's heading to the third floor," Josh noticed.

Harry nodded but something foul smelling interrupted their smelling sense. "Oh merlin," Harry whispered, as he and Josh covered their noses. "What is that smell? It's horrible!"

Suddenly, the two heard a grunt and loud footfalls coming from a corridor. Harry and Josh were stunned to see the troll appear out of nowhere. The troll was about fifteen feet tall, with dark green skin and a dumb look. It was holding a club that it was dragging around. "It seems the troll's left the dungeon," Josh spoke.

"And he's heading into the girl's bathroom," Harry whispered fiercely. "We have to save Hermione!" Josh nodded in agreement.

The two boys moved closer to the bathroom when they suddenly heard a scream. "Hermione!" The two boys yelled in unison as they ran into the girl's bathroom. Once inside, the two boys saw that the place was a mess and that Hermione was cowering in a corner with the Troll hovering over her.

"Come on, we have to confuse it or something," Josh said. Harry nodded and the two boys ran up towards the piles of wood and started throwing some at the Troll. This seemed not to faze the troll at all.

"This isn't working," Harry growled, "What do we do?"

Josh pulled out his wand and thrust it forward. "Locomortis!" He shouted. The curse soared toward the Troll's legs for it to only bounce of and fly towards Harry, locking his legs causing him to fall over. "Sorry Harry!" Josh quickly ran over to Harry to undo the spell, not noticing that the curse had gained the attention of the troll. It was making it's way over to Josh and raised its club.

Harry noticed this. "Look out," he shouted and tackled Josh to the ground.

"Thanks," Josh thanked as the two turned to see the Troll turning back on them. It growled stepping forward. "Now what?" Josh asked.

"Oi! Pea brain!" A small piece of stone struck the side of the head of the troll. He turned to see Ron standing at the entrance of the bathroom, tossing up a rock.

"Ron!" Harry, Josh, and Hermione shouted in surprised unison.

"You there!" Ron shouted, throwing another stone at the head of the troll. "Get away from my friends!" He declared and then pulled out his wand, thinking about the last charm he knew. The troll turned it's full attention towards Ron who glanced at Hermione. She did the swish and flick motion. Ron nodded, turning towards the troll who raised its club. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he said in a loud and clear voice. The troll's club was pulled out of its hand and hovered high over the troll's head. The troll was suddenly confused looking up at its hovering club. Ron smirked and let go of the spell, and the club fell and clonked the troll on top of its head. The troll staggered moaning and groaning until it finally fell to the ground. Unconscious.

Everyone stood up and gathered around the troll.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Harry answered, examining the troll. "Just knocked out." It suddenly let out a growled, causing the quad to jump in fright, but it stayed down.

They jumped once more when the doors slammed open and the sound of shuffling and running footsteps were heard. The four Gryffindors turned to see McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell enter the bathroom. McGonagall looked at the three boys. They had never seen her so angry."Explain yourselves, immediately." she commanded.

The three boys gulped and started sputtering all at once.

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione spoke up. McGonagall turned to her with a shocked look.

"You? Ms. Granger?"

"I went to look for the troll. I read about them and thought i could handle them," Hermione lied. "If Harry, Josh, and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." The three boys turned to looked at Hermione in shock. Was Hermione Granger telling a outright lie to a teacher? The boys immediately wiped the shocked looks off their faces.

"Well, in that case," McGonagall started. "Ms. Granger you foolish girl. How could you think you could take on a troll?" Hermione bowed her head. The three Gryffindor boys were speechless."Five points will be taken away from you, Ms Granger. Now you should head to your dorm where the feast is being finished." Hermione nodded and left the bathroom. McGonagall turned to Harry, Josh, and Ron. "Well i still say you were lucky. But not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

"Well, the trick was team work, professor," Josh said a little sarcastically but shut his mouth when McGonagall was giving him a stern look.

"You each win Gryffindor 10 points, for sheer dumb luck," McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The three boys hurried out the bathroom, but not before Harry and Josh noticed Snape's bleeding leg.

The trio of boys didn't speak until they were two floors up. "We've should've gotten more then 30 points, maybe at least 50 each, i mean we practically saved the whole school," Ron grumbled, but was smiling nonetheless.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Who cares about points. At least we're still alive." He said. Harry nodded in agreement. "I had no idea trolls were impervious to magic. I guess brute force was the way to go. Good job there mate," he praised to Ron.

Ron shrugged yet smirked. "Just paying homage to Gryffindor house and all, being brave," he said.

"Well, you did a great job saving not just us, but Hermione as well," Harry said, patting his best mate on the back.

Ron smiled. "Good offer for her to get us out of trouble like that," He commented, speaking about Hermione. "Mind you, we did safe her life."

"Maybe she didn't need saving have you insulted her in front of everyone," Harry replied. Josh gave a nod while Ron looked away with guilt on his face.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Moments later, Harry, Ron, and Josh entered the Gryffindor common room where it was revealed that the remaining feast was being held. The whole room was abuzz. Sophie appeared out of nowhere to hug in turn, Ron, Harry, and then Josh, hugging him a bit longer than the others.

"Thank you," she thanked as Hermione shyly walked over.

"Don't thank me," Josh replied, nodding over to Ron. "He did all the hero work." Ron smiled and waved.

"Thank you, Ron," Sophie said.

"Yeah," Hermione spoke up. "Thank you, Ronald, for saving my life."

Ron gave a sheepish smile. "I wouldn't have had to if I didn't upset you," he said to her. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He apologized. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I was frustrated that I couldn't do what you did in class."

"But you did, Ron," Hermione said. "You did it in the face of danger and I couldn't think straight for a moment. Not to mention you just barged in without a second thought."

Ron shrugged. "Well a friend was in need of saving," he starting as Hermione looked up at him, her facing lighting up. "I was happy to help out. I'm sorry again."

Hermione smiled. "Apology accepted," she said, holding out a tasty treat. Ron accepted it and stuffed it into his mouth, letting out a pleasure hum. Sophie also had a treat and held it out for Josh, looking at him shyly. Josh smiled and accepted the treat.

"Don't I get a treat?" Harry asked looking in between his friends who were given treats.

A/N: A lot going on in this. We see why Daphne is the way she is. But we all know they'll eventually get through to her. And we see a bit of a different Ron. I think I'll go a different way with him, yet still prejudice towards Slytherins, for now. He might change his mind a bit earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the year rounded on November, the weather turned very cold almost instantly. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake glazed over like chilled steel. Every morning, the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch bundled up in a large moleskin coat, with rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. Many of the students began to bundle up in warmer clothing to keep warm as it was ever more cold inside the enormous Castle.

At the moment, Josh was pacing back in forth in front of the library practicing a speech of some kind, waiting on someone to come out. Passing by students would look at him as if he was strange and weird for talking to himself. Josh left his bag and cloak on the floor nearby, pacing with his sleeves rolled up half way. He was going to talk to Daphne again. It would be the first time they talked since the boggart incident. He wanted to talk to her to apologize to her and ask her if they could continue on with his tutoring in Astronomy because he could really use it for himself and as a stepping stone to be a good friend to her.

A minute later, Daphne was leaving the library in a huff, slightly annoyed, stuffing some parchment into her bag. Josh noticed her and her expression and made his way over. "D..er.. Greengrass," he called to gain her attention.

Daphne looked up from what she was doing to see Josh, but her expression towards him became curiously stoic. "Emrys," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I just want to apologize," Josh started. Daphne looked confused. "I shouldn't have invited Tracey to your tutoring without you permission. She didn't need it, I know that, but I was only doing it to get you two to be friends and she needed a friend and you seemed like you did to, but I don't know. It was a stupid thing to do, and I'm sorry, but I need your help because I'm failing Astronomy and I hope you give me another chance and reconsider taking me back and helping me with Astronomy. Just me and you and no one else I promise." Josh took a deep breath as he was speaking quickly. He was looking hopeful towards Daphne.

She was silent for a second and then let out a laugh that turned into a cough. "Okay," she replied with a nod. "I accept your apology and I really appreciate. I will help you. How about tomorrow before Quidditch?" Josh eagerly nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then, Josh."

Josh's heart jumped when she said his name. He didn't know why, but was it a slip of the tongue from her? He noticed that she was already walking away. "Er...I'll see you then," he called after her, then more quietly. "Daphne."

The Quidditch season had finally begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. No one really saw Harry play. Wood thought that Harry would be their secret weapon and that his training should be kept, well, secret. People had some how found out he was seeker. They had told him he'd be brilliant or that people would be running under him holding up a mattress. Josh wouldn't say that he was envious about being on the team, though he would like to be on the team. If he could, he'd be a chaser.

Things seemed to have smoothed over for between Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Sophie since that Halloween troll attack. They became better friends because of it, though Harry and Ron would use the two new good friends of theirs to help them with their schoolwork, in other words, copy the girls' work when it was due the next day. Hermione's regard for rule-breaking and points had lessened but not so much as she didn't want her new friends to get into trouble. Josh would help them out as well, seeing as he was just as smart as the girls in some of the magical areas. He was a bit dodgy in other areas, like Astronomy of course. Josh would split his time with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Sometimes studying with Hermione, Sophie, Harry and Ron in the common room or Great Hall, and sometimes spending time with Tracey and Blaise in the Courtyard or Library. Josh found that he and Blaise had the same sense of humor in a lot of things, and the two were on to becoming great friends.

Josh was hanging and studying with his Gryffindor friends the day before Harry's first Quidditch match. All five of them were in the freezing courtyard at the moment, sitting in a circle, around a small bottled blue fire that Hermione had conjured up for them to keep them warm. Snape was crossing the yard, checking on students to which the boys noticed that he was limping. Sophie, who was sure the fire wasn't allowed, quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her cloak as Snape was suddenly heading their way.

The Professor limped up to the small group of Gryffindors, glancing at them, though his stare lingering on Potter and Emrys a little longer than the others. "What have you got there, Potter?" he asked. Everyone looked over to Harry who was holding open a book entitled, Quidditch through the Ages. It was a book Hermione and Josh had found for Harry to help him for Tomorrow's match and to keep his nerves in check.

"A book," Harry simply answered. Snape held out a hand. Harry handed him the book.

Snape opened the book to take a look at it which was titled _Quidditch_ _Through_ _The_ _Ages_. "Library books are not permitted outside of school," he demanded as Harry glared at the greasy professor. Snape snapped the book shut. "Five points from Gryffindor," he insisted, turning a limping away. Sophie and Josh suspiciously watched as he limped away wondering what it was that could make him limp that way.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione apologized. "I know you wanted tips and help for the match tomorrow." Harry shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he made that rule up," Ron spoke up, laying on his stomach, resting his chin on his hands. "And I hope whatever hurt his leg is really bothering him," he pouted as he too wanted to read that book.

"I'm sure there are other books in the library to help you out?" Sophie suggested, looking to Hermione who shrugged. "Well, there's no harm in looking." Sophie stood to her feet. "Josh, would you like to go help me look?"

Josh looked up at Sophie, a little bored. "Sure, why not," he said, heaving himself up off the ground. "No harm in looking. See you guys later."

The two first years made their way to the library and began their search for a book on Quidditch for Harry but an hour later, the duo were unsuccessful. At that moment, the two were in an aisle. Sophie was looking through a shelf while Josh was sitting on the floor, looking up in boredom. "Let's face it, Roper," he began, "There are no other Quidditch books in this enormous library, which is strange."

"Come on, Emrys," Sophie smirked, "Obviously there are books, we just haven't found them. Don't give up yet."

"Too late," Josh sighed as he heaved himself up to his feet. "Let's just go ask for the book back."

Sophie turned to Josh, wide eyed. "You can't be serious."

Josh looked at her with a straight face. "Dead Serious. There's no harm in trying," he said repeating some of her words. Sophie glared at Josh.

"Fine," Sophie agreed in annoyance. Josh smiled in triumph, causing Sophie to blush. "But you're doing all the talking," she added. Josh shrugged and walked past Sophie who began to follow. Minutes later, Josh and Sophie were walking on the floor of where the staff room was. Josh was blanking leading a nervous Sophie towards the staff room. "Josh, are you sure about this?" she whispered.

Josh shrugged. "Won't know if we don't ask." He strolled over and stopped in front of the staff room door. He raised his hand to knock, yet there was no answer. He was about to knock again until Sophie snatched his wrist.

"Josh," she whispered. "Let's just go."

"Sophie, why so afraid?" Josh asked, lowering his hand. "We're just going to ask for a book, that is all. We're not going to find anything remotely interesting, it's just a simple task." And instead of knocking, Josh opened the door and the two peeked in, their eyes widened in shock or horror. Sophie gasped.

Snape and Filch were inside alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloodied and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape grumbled. "How are you suppose to watch all three heads at once." Josh furrowed his brow as Sophie kept from gasping as the two tried to close the door quietly, but they were unlucky. "Emrys! Roper!" Snape bellowed. His face was twisted in fury as he dropped his robes covering his mangled leg. Sophie and Josh gulped., freezing in their tracks.

"Oh, hello, Professor," Josh blurted, "I wasn't expecting you to be here. We were actually just passing through - "

"Get out! OUT!" Snape yelled. Sophie bolted out at once.

Josh turned but stopped in his tracks and turned back. "Actually could we have that book back? You know that one you took?" he asked, and jumped when a book flew past his head and out into a corridor. "Right," he said. "Don't need to be told a third time." Josh turned and quickly left, closing the door behind. "That was something," he commented and looked across the corridor to see the book that was thrown at his head that was now lying on the ground floor. Josh walked over and picked it up. It was indeed Quidditch Through The Ages.

"Josh!" Josh turned to the voice of Sophie who was peeking out from another corridor. He looked back at the staff door when he thought back to Snape's leg and what he said about having to watch three heads at once. A thing with three heads sounded like the same thing Josh and his friends had run into a while back. Though, what was Snape doing trying to get past that dog? Josh turned and walked over to Sophie who followed after him when he caught up with her. The two walked in silence all the way back up to Gryffindor tower.

Sophie and Josh walked into the common room, with Josh deep in thought, making their way over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry looked at them hopefully. Josh nonchalantly sat the book on the table and sat down. Sophie quietly sat down next to him, Hermione having noticed both of their expression as Harry and Ron snagged the book and opened.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked Josh and Sophie.

"Professor Snape yelled at us and it scared me," Sophie answered, visibly shivering. "It was the worst I've seen Snape so angry. Plus he had this leg injury."

"What kind of leg injury?" Hermione curiously asked. Sophie shrugged.

"He was attacked by that three-headed dog," Josh answered causing Harry and Ron to look up. "And I keep relaying it into my head that Snape was trying to get passed that dog, but the real question is why."

"That must have been where he was going when we saw him that night on Halloween," Harry spoke up, losing interest of the quidditch book, pushing it closer to Ron. "Maybe it he was the one that let the troll in as a distraction?"

"It makes sense," Josh agreed. "He might be after what that dog is guarding."

"No, he couldn't!" Hermione said wide-eyed, and making the boys roll their eyes. "I know he isn't nice, but Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He possibly couldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly Hermione, you think all the teachers are saints or something." Ron snapped, looking up from the book. "I'm with Harry and Josh. I wouldn't put it past Snape." Harry and Josh nodded in agreement.

"But what is it that he is after?" Harry wondered. "And what is being guarded."

Everyone shared a look of curiosity, having no idea what could possibly be inside the castle that needed guarding. After a few minutes, Hermione and Sophie decided to go to bed. Harry and Ron left next since Harry had to get a good night's rest for his upcoming Quidditch match tomorrow. Josh followed up after he finished up on some of his classwork in front of the fire. His eyes were very tiring so he leaned back into the sofa and shut his eyes. He figured he'd rest his eyes for a couple minutes and then drag himself up to bed. Though, that's not what happened. Instead, he instantly fell asleep.

_He was dreaming, or, at least he felt like he was. He was in a brightly lit corridor of Hogwarts, curiously walking around. He heard giggling. Josh snapped around to see a teenage brunette girl skipping down the corridor with a huge smile on her face. If Josh didn't know any better, she looked like his mother. Judging by her Slytherin robes and her eyes, she was his mother. And she wasn't alone. She was with a boy, a faceless boy Josh couldn't recognize, but the boy was wearing Gryffindor Robes. Josh's heart jumped. Was this some kind of memory or was it just a wishful dream? Josh began running towards the couple, but the corridor seemed longer than he thought. He couldn't catch up if he wanted too. The couple just seemed to far away to him. He reached out for them. "Mum!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "Daad!" _

And then he was awake. He was staring at a familiar face who was looking at him with curiosity. "Are you alright, Josh?" Neville asked, still in his pajamas. "You were murmuring in your sleep."

Josh sat up, it was still night out. He guess he had only slept for a little bit. "Yeah," he groaned. "I'm fine." That dream. It was a strange one, Josh thought. Was it real? Could it be possible? Josh stood to his feet.

"A..are your parents okay?" Neville suddenly asked out of the blue. Josh turned to stare at Neville who seemed nervous. "I mean you were shouting for them in you sleep. I was just w-wondering if they were okay. If you d-don't want to tell me. I-i understand."

"Er...they're okay, Neville," Josh assured him. "I was just having a weird dream is all."

"Oh o-okay," Neville said, nodding. He stood there a little longer as if he wanted to say something, or reveal something.

"Neville?" Josh said, "Was there something else you wanted to say?" Neville quickly shook his head, turned and ran back up to his dorm. "What a strange fella." Josh gathered up his things and he too went up to his dorm to rest for the night.

The next morning dawned very bright and early. The first Quidditch match of the season was here. Josh had actually woken up a little later than usual with most of his dorm mates already gone and out to breakfast. Josh dressed casually, grabbed his bag and walked out of his dorm and common room. He entered the Great Hall, sitting with his Gryffindor friends. All of them except Harry were eating their breakfast. Josh glanced at Harry who looked a little pale.

"Alright there, Harry?" Josh asked. Harry glanced at Josh and gave a shrug.

"He's nervous," Ron said through bites of breakfast. "It's his first Quidditch match."

"You've got to eat some breakfast, Harry," Hermione said, looking worried towards her friend. "Just have some bacon."

"I don't want anything," Harry replied as his stomach did somersaults.

"You'll need your strength Harry," Sophie said. "Seekers are the ones who get nobbled by the other team the most."

"Thanks Sophie," Harry said dryly as Sophie gave a sheepish smile.

Josh yawned after taking everything in. "She's right, they all are," He said from Harry's right. Harry sighed and shrugged. "Harry, Seekers are the most important on the team. They finish the game. And to finish, they need all the strength they can get. Now, I'm not going to force feed you but it would be good to eat something so you won't faint or anything." Harry nodded and began to try to eat his breakfast. Josh smiled at his other friends in triumph. Ron shrugged and stuffed his face, Sophie stuck her tongue out at Josh but ended with a smile, and Hermione looked at him with a impressed look.

After breakfast, Josh grabbed his bag and stood up from his friends. "Where are you going?" Sophie asked, causing everyone to look his way. "I was hoping we could hang out before the match."

"Er..I can't," Josh replied heaving his bag over his shoulder. "I have a tutoring session with er...Greengrass..."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Josh. "Still?" Ron said with a look of disgust. Hermione and Harry looked indifferent.

"I th-thought that was over with," Sophie said, looking disappointed.

"Oh...it was," Josh said, scratching the side of his face. "But I was able to get it back on track. You know me, rubbish at Astronomy. I could use the help."

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Hermione asked. Josh opened and closed his mouth, having no answer to that. He did have an answer, but he didn't want to reveal it. Instead, Josh just turned and left, leaving a huffing Hermione and disappointed Sophie.

Josh nearly jogged up to the library feeling excited and anxious. He didn't know why he was really feeling this way. What was so exciting about Astronomy? Josh entered the library and began to look around. He found Daphne near a large window, sitting at a small table with star maps littering the table. Not knowing that he was smiling, Josh walked over to Daphne's table. "Hi," Josh greeted, now grinning.

Daphne looked up and tried not to smile when she noticed Josh's goofy grin. "Hi," she greeted back. "Have a seat. Let's look at the latest Astronomy homework." Josh sat down across from her, took out his Astronomy work and handed it to Daphne. She took it and looked it over. "Have you been studying on your own since our last session?" She asked, not looking up from Josh's work, which was to map out a couple of constellations.

Josh scratched his head. "Of course," he answered. Daphne gave him a sharp look which made Josh shrink a bit. "I mean, no, not really."

"You're still having trouble locating the constellations," Daphne stated. She could tell by his poorly drawn maps.

"I still can't...I don't know," Josh sighed. "It's difficult for me."

Daphne nodded. "Okay," she said. "Come sit next to me." Josh nodded and moved over to the seat next to her. She put a map of the stars in between them. "Okay, we are looking for Cassiopeia. It's a simple one. It's only five stars and it kind of looks like a W." Josh nodded and looked down at the star map. Any of the stars could be made into a W. "Now, Cassiopeia is in the Northern Sky named after - "

"The Queen, yeah, I know," Josh sighed. "Always boasting about her beauty."

"How do you know that?" Daphne curiously asked.

"I tend to remember the things I read," Josh replied, still looking at the northern part of the star map.

Which got Daphne thinking. "What else do you remember about the constellation?" she asked.

Josh looked up and looked pensive. "Well, It's supposedly visibly year round at latitudes above thirty four degrees north."

"Exactly," Daphne exclaimed. "And if you look at the latitude above thirty four degrees north," She traced her finger over the latitude. "And it should be around there." Josh trace his own finger over the latitude, concentrating. He didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but a star was glowing. He quickly put his quill over that star, but then another star started glowing. He moved his quill over to that star, and then another star glowed. He repeated this a few more times and finished tracing out the constellation. He smiled, not having noticed Daphne removing her hands from underneath the table and placing them on top of the table.

"There," Josh said, looking at his work. "I found it." He looked up at Daphne and smiled.

Daphne smiled back. "Alright, let's keep going," she said. Josh nodded and the two continued with the tutoring. Daphne would have Josh find constellations and galaxies with her magical help of course. She wanted him to be great at Astronomy, though she didn't know why all of a sudden that she wanted to do this. She just chalked it up to it being wanting to see her pupil succeed in this class. Also, Josh was actually taking this tutoring very seriously. He was trying his hardest, but he didn't know what it was or why he couldn't find the constellations. They all looking like different sized, shiny dots to him. Yet, in his mind, when he would get close to a star, it would glow, as if it was his magic that was letting him know that this was what he was looking for.

"Now, where is the Sirius star?" Daphne asked.

Josh blinked as something suddenly caught him off guard. "What?" He asked. "What star?"

"The Sirius star," Daphne repeated when she noticed Josh blink a couple of times when she spoke. "It's the brightest star in the sky."

"You mean the north star?" Josh asked, scratching his head, suddenly feeling an oncoming headache.

"No, Emrys," Daphne said, shaking her head. "I meant the brightest star in the sky, which is the Sirius." Josh gasped, touching his forehead as a sharp pain struck his head. "Emrys? Josh, are you okay?"

Josh had a sudden pain in his head for some reason. What the hell was going on? "Yeah," he answered blankly. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Maybe we should stop," Daphne suggested, glancing at her watch. "It's after eleven. Maybe we should go watch some of the Quiddtich match?"

"Quidditch," Josh repeated with a nod. The mention of Quidditch tended to ease the pain in his head. "Yeah, let's go watch some Quidditch." Daphne nodded and the two first years began gathering up their things. Josh was doing it absentmindedly as he had no idea what had just happened. What was it that was giving him a headache. Daphne was watching Josh closely and was actually thinking the same thing about what was happening. She thought that she should keep a close eye on him just in case.

Josh and Daphne left the the library with their things and began walking over to the Quidditch Pitch. The shouts and loud cheers became louder as the duo had gotten closer to the pitch. Josh was about to join the Gryffindor crowd when he noticed Daphne was still following. Josh stopped and turned to Daphne. "Er...I guess this is where we part ways," he said. Daphne looked confused until Josh waved towards his school colors that were hanging behind him.

"Oh!" Daphne said in sudden realization. "Right! Er...how about we have a session tomorrow then?" she suggested. Josh nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll see you then." Josh then waved goodbye and walked up the stairs to join his friends for the match which seemed to be in a buzz. Daphne snapped around. Why was she about to follow him into the crowd of his house mates? She hadn't been thinking about it, only to make sure that Josh was alright. "Wait" Daphne said and shook her head. "Why do i care?" Why did she care? They weren't friends. Daphne heaved her bag over her shoulder and began making her way over to her house mates crowd to watch the match. She was about to enter the stands when she noticed Tracey and Blaise exiting the stands.

"I'm telling you," Blaise said in a disappointed voice. "The match is already lost. Potter is going to catch that snitch in the next five minutes."

"How can you be so sure!" Tracey said, crossing her arms. "This is his first game. We could come out on top!"

Blaise shook his head. "A first year doesn't make the team with just his popularity," he replied, "You saw him that day in flying class - " The two stopped when they noticed Daphne a few feet away. "Greengrass." Blaise greeted with a nod.

"Zabini," Daphne greeted back. "Hey Davis."

Tracey slightly looked taken aback. Did Daphne just politely greet her? That didn't make her feel any less guilty. "Hey, Greengrass," She greeted back softly.

"Good match?" Daphne asked.

Blaise shook his head. "No," he answered, "We never had the chance. Potter is going to end the game and Gryffindor is no doubt going to win."

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, "I'm sure there's a chance we could still win." She then continued walking past her two house mates and up into the stands.

"What in the world was that?" Tracey asked, turning to Blaise. "She was being nice." Blaise shrugged.

Josh entered the loud shouting crowd of the Gryffindors. He pushed his way through the different aged students looking for his friends. He found them at the front of the stands cheering and waving, yelling out for Harry. "How's the match?" Josh asked, appearing next to Hermione, Ron, and Sophie. "Who's winning?"

"It's a tie right now," Sophie answered, handing Josh the binoculars.

"Has Harry found the snitch yet?" Josh asked accepting the binoculars as Ron was waving an angry fist in the air with a Slytherin chaster bumped into a Gryffindor chaser, causing them to lose their grip onto the quaffle.

"Not yet, but he's doing great helping out his teammates," Hermione replied, looking in the air. Quidditch wasn't her thing, but she was happy to be there to support her friend.

Josh took a look through the binoculars, searching for Harry and finding him in seconds. Something was happening to Harry at that moment. "Harry's going to have a hard time finding the snitch if his broom keeps acting on its own," he commented.

"What!?" Ron, Hermione and Sophie blurted in unison. "Lemme see!" Hermione hissed, snatching the binoculars from Josh and looking through them. Everyone turned to the sky to look for Harry who happened to be high up, but something dangerous was happening. Harry's broom was suddenly acting as if it had a mind of its own and was trying to buck Harry off of itself.

"Merlin!" Ron screeched, throwing a fist in the air. "Someone's cheating!"

"What do we do?!" Sophie worriedly asked, biting her lip. She was afraid for her friend. They were all worried, though Ron was angry.

"I bet it was the Slytherins that tampered with his broom!" Ron growled as Hermione began to scan around the pitch if anyone could be doing this. She new it wasn't jinxed before and that someone had to be doing it right this moment. She was also looking for a certain wizard.

"I knew it!" Hermione hissed, looking to Ron and Josh. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

Ron grabbed the binoculars from Hermione to see for himself. "Of course he is!" he growled. "We have to do something!" He handed the binoculars to Josh who looked through them towards the Professor stands. He witnessed Snape staring unblinking towards Harry mouthing words. It was him. He also noticed Quirrell who was clasping his hands together staring ahead and shaking. What could he be so scared about at a Quidditch game.

"Leave it to me!" Hermione said as Josh lowered the binoculars. He and Ron watched as Hermione left the stands, turning to watch Harry and wait for Hermione to do whatever it was to help Harry. Josh looked up into the sky and worriedly watched Harry being bucked off his broom. Many of the other students began to notice what was going on with Harry who was holding on with his dear life. His grip was tight and was still on top of his broom. Suddenly, Harry was flipped over his broom. There were many screams, shouts and gasps from the crowd, but Harry still held tightly onto his broom with his right hand. The broom was now shaking to get Harry to let go.

Meanwhile, Hermione was hurrying as fast as she could towards the particular stands that was holding the professors. She ran as fast as she could, running up and down stairs and sneakily moving underneath the stands of the Slytherins. It was at that moment, Daphne was around the area, underneath the stands, watch the game from there. Daphne heard hurried footsteps and turned to see the bushy haired Gryffindor running by, looking desperate. She knew that certain Gryffindor was one of Josh's friends. Curious, Daphne decided to follow the bushy haired Gryffindor, following her all the way to the Professor's stands. Daphne stopped and watched as Hermione ran up the stairs underneath the professors. The Gryffindor first year was acting a little strange. Daphne then watch as Hermione whipped something out. Daphne's eyes widened as she could see a small orange light magically appear. She squinted her eyes as the orange light got brighter and brighter, and then she heard a yell.

"Fire!" Someone shouted. "Severus, you're on fire!" Someone shouted as Daphne's eyes widened in horror as she realized what that Granger girl had done, and to her Head of House no less. That was enough to make her a little angry. More shouts and screams were heard, as well as cheers from the students.

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the stairs only to stop at the bottom of the steps when she came face to face with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione was suddenly horror struck. Did this Slytherin just see what Hermione had done. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, Daphne was more or so glaring.

"You set my teacher on fire," Daphne said through her teeth.

Hermione glared back. "He was cursing Harry's broomstick!" She said just as heatedly.

"No! I don't believe it!" Daphne hissed, crossing her arms. "You're just another Gryffindor trying to pull off some stupid prank!"

Hermione guffawed, "I wasn't trying to pull some prank!" Hermione crossed her own arms. "I was trying to break Snape's eye contact to keep him from trying to kill Harry!"

"Pfft!" Daphne scoffed, "Snape trying to kill a student?! That's rich! Potter is the boy who lived, his enemies are everywhere! Anyone could have been cursing his broomstick!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Hermione hissed and began to walk past Daphne who grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" Daphne growled, holding onto Hermione. "I'm taking you to McGonagall!"

Hermione glared hard into Daphne's equally fiery eyes. "Let go of me, Greengrass," she warned. "I need to make sure Harry is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine since you started a fire," Daphne replied, "In the Professors' stands!" Daphne tugged on Hermione who tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" Hermione argued. "I'm not going to get in trouble for something a professor shouldn't have been doing in the first place!"

"Oh yeah? Where's your evidence!" Daphne growled. Frustrated, Hermione pulled harder away from Daphne who smirked and let go. Hermione gasped as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. She sat up and turned to Daphne.

"You did that on purpose!" She hissed in anger.

Daphne shrugged, looking smug. "Get up!" She ordered.

At that point, Hermione had had enough, and stood up, quickly pulling out her wand. With impressive speed, she pointed her wand at a wide-eyed Daphne. Daphne quickly pulled out her wand, but it was too late. "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted. Daphne's wand was pulled from her hand, landing on the wood floor some feet away. Hermione then incantated, "_Coalescat_!" The jinx soared and struck Daphne's feet which magically stuck to the wood. Daphne swung her arms and grasped onto a wooden plank to keep from falling.

"Damn you, Granger!" Daphne hissed through her teeth.

"Don't mess with me, Greengrass," Hermione threatened and quickly ran off. Daphne glared as she watched Hermione leave. She looked over to her wand and got on her knees to reach for it. It was farther away. She did stretch out as far as she could but it was inches away from her wand. It was so close to her reach. She huffed out in frustration and growled in anger.

Hermione raced as fast as she could back towards her friends and arrived a few minutes later, moving through the crowd, stepping next to her friends, just in time to witness Harry surfing on his broom and reaching out for the snitch.

"Yes!" Ron whooped as loudly as he could. Dean and Seamus high fived one another while Neville stopped crying into Hagrid's coat and gave a fist pump.

"Go Harry!" Josh Screamed as Sophie hugged on to him smiling. Suddenly, there was a large collective gasp from many of the students as Harry had suddenly flipped forward on his broom, and fell onto the ground. It then suddenly fell silent as Harry lay still for a second. All of his friends watched in stunned silence and worry. Breaths of relieve were let out as Harry stood to his feet, heaving as the snitch plopped out of his mouth and landed into his hands.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced to everyone. "Gryffindor wins!" Cheers and shouts could be heard from three fourths of the school including most of the teachers. The team and Gryffindor house surrounded Harry to congratulate him. Josh, Hermione, Ron, and Sophie cheered as loudly as they could, shouting out for Harry. Now that the Quidditch match was over, students began to disperse and make their way back to the castle.

"Come on!" Ron said to his friends and Hagrid. "Let's go meet Harry!"

Minutes later, Josh, Hermione, Sophie, Ron, and Hagrid met up with Harry, made their way back to Hagrid's hut from hot tea and rock cakes. They were discussing what had happened to Harry's broomstick.

"I'm telling you, it was Snape!" Ron exclaimed, holding onto a rock cake while Sophie was gnawing on hers. "Josh and Hermione saw him." Hermione and Josh nodded.

"He was cursing Harry's broom," Hermione told, her mind made up. "I've read all about curses and jinxes. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking!"

"Exactly," Harry and Josh spoke in unison.

"Rubbish," Hagrid replied, pouring some tea for Sophie who was still preoccupied by her cake. The other four kids rolled their eyes. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked, looking at each of the Gryffindors in turn.

"Who knows?" said Josh with a shrug.

"Yeah, why would he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry added.

Hagrid nearly dropped his teapot at the mention of the three headed dog. "Who told you about Fluffy?" He asked, setting the teapot down.

"Fluffy?" Josh, Sophie, and Ron guffawed in unison.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione disgustingly asked.

"Of course he has a name," Hagrid informed. "He's mine. Bought 'im off a Greek Chappy I met in a pub last year. I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the um..." But Hagrid stopped when he came to the realization about what he was about to say.

"Yes?" asked Harry as he and everyone else leaned forward waiting to hear the rest.

"No!" Hagrid said gruffly. Making Hermione and Sophie jump in fright. "Stop! Don't ask me any more questions. No more! That's top secret that it." He declared.

Hermione huffed and sat up straight. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Ron and the others nodded in agreement.

"Rubbish," Hagrid sighed. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothing of that sort."

Josh sighed. "Come on Hagrid.

"Come on Hagrid, Snape was bitten by Fluffy by trying to get down that trapdoor. He wants whats down there," Josh explained.

"I'm tellin' ya yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly and a little loudly once again making Ron and Hermione jump. Harry and Josh leaned back and rolled their eyes. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of you. Yer meddlin' in things that aren't meant to be meddled with. What my dog's guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!"

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Sophie asked, looking up from her rock cake.

"Yes, who is he?" Hermione quickly asked.

Hagrid looked ashamed and furious of himself. "I should not have said that," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, who is he?" Ron asked.

"That's it. Out, all of you," Hagrid said, grabbing Josh and Ron by the robes to lead them out. Harry, Sophie, and Hermione followed them out, shutting them outside his hut.

"So who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked aloud, turning to his friends. Ron and Josh shrugged as they and Sophie looked at Hermione.

"I dunno," she answered with a shrug.

Later that day, Josh, Sophie, and Hermione were walking down a corridor, heading back towards their common room. Ron and Harry had left somewhere else to hang out for the rest of the day, which Hermione didn't like as they did have school work they needed to do. The trio of Gryffindors were walking down in silence. Hermione had a book in her hand, looking into it.

"Granger!" shouted a loud and angry voice.

The trio stopped and turned around to the voice. It was Daphne and she was looking a little murderous especially with her disheveled hair. "Greengrass," Hermione said calmly. "Where've you been?"

"I was stuck in those stands for hours," Daphne growled, grasping her wand.

"I thought you were smart, Greengrass," Hermione spoke, "Did you not know the counter curse?"

Daphne glared at the bushy haired witch. "Of course I knew the counter curse," she hissed. "It took me forever just to reach for my wand and it was pretty difficult reaching for it when my feet were glued to the floor!"

"Wait," Josh spoke up, stepping forward looking a bit confused, looking between the girls. "What's going here?"

Daphne pointed at Hermione. "Your girlfriend over there glued me underneath the stands and just left me there!" she growled. Hermione handed Sophie her book.

"She's not my girlfriend," Josh scoffed, waving towards Hermione. He turned to look at her. "And what does she mean by you leaving her glued back at the stadium."

"It means I left her glued in the stadium," Hermione reassured.

"What!" Josh blurted out, turning to Hermione. "You what!? I can't believe you did that! And you just left her there!? On her own!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I had to check on Harry and make sure he was alright. I wasn't going to let some Slytherin stop me. I had to stop Professor Snape from cursing Harry's broomstick." Josh looked between the two piecing things together. He figured Daphne witnessed Hermione jinx Snape, and then jinxed Daphne when she confronted Hermione.

Daphne glared at Hermione and scoffed, "Professor Snape would never curse a student! That's ridiculous."

"You obviously don't know the Professor," Hermione replied, "Everyone knows Snape has it out for Harry. Look at how he treats Harry."

"He treats them all like that," Daphne growled.

"Except the Slytherins," Sophie murmured, standing slightly behind Josh and Hermione.

"What makes Potter so special," Daphne continued, gripping tightly around her wand.

"You see, unlike you, Greengrass," Hermione started, crossing her arms. "I actually care about my friends." Daphne grounded her teeth and stepped forward

"Look, what's done is done," Josh spoke up, stepping in front of Hermione. "No one really got hurt. Snape is more or less fine and Harry's still alive. It's already in the past - "

"I don't care!" Daphne hissed, pointing at Hermione, "She jinxed me! I just want to return the favor!" Daphne held up her wand.

"You know I can't let you do that!" Josh said, slowly stepping towards Daphne.

"I don't care, Emrys," Daphne hissed, "Step out of the way."

"Or what?" Josh asked, stepping forward. "Are you going to jinx me too?" He raised a eyebrow. Daphne glanced at Josh and then at Hermione.

"Go ahead, I dare you!" Hermione blurted.

"Shut it, Granger!" Josh hissed. Hermione and Sophie suddenly looked taken aback by his words. Josh looked at Daphne who was back to glaring daggers at Hermione. "Daphne," Josh said softly. Daphne's eyes turned back to Josh's eyes. "It's not worth it," he continued. "Things happened, and things are going on that you don't know about. I do apologize on behalf on my friend over there. She cares a lot about her friends. I do too. And you know who else I care about?" Daphne furrowed her brows in confusion. "I care about you." Sophie and Hermione glanced at one another in surprise.

"Why?" Daphne questioned. "We're not friends."

"So what," Josh shrugged nonchalantly, moving closer to Daphne. "Friend or not, Gryffindor or Slytherin, it doesn't matter. You're a good person, Greengrass. I believe that. And this - " He waved at her holding a wand. "Is beneath you." Daphne looked from Josh to her wand. Josh stepped closer, placing his hand on her hand that was holding her wand, both lowering it together. She looked up at a smiling Josh, and towards Hermione.

"Sorry, Granger," she muttered, lowering her head.

Hermione sighed. "No, I'm sorry," she replied, looking guilty. "I shouldn't have left you there or at least told you the counter-jinx. Come on, Sophie." Hermione grabbed Sophie's hand and led Sophie away, back to the common room. Sophie glanced back at Josh and Daphne one last time.

"You can let go of my hand now," Daphne spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh," Josh blushed, quickly pulling his hand away and taking a step back. "Right, sorry."

Daphne sighed and put her hand away. "I know I haven't been the best to be around," She began, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "And I'm sorry."

Josh shrugged, "It's okay. I can be a little much sometimes and I understand."

"Josh," Daphne said softly, looking at him. Josh look back at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue. Instead, Daphne turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Josh. Was she about to say something to him? She called him Josh again. Did that mean he was getting through to her and breaking that icy exterior she put around herself? Josh stood there for a whole minute, wondering what it was Daphne was going to say to him. Shrugging it off, Josh turned and walked back to his common room. He was going to have a special conversation with his bushy haired friend.

**A/N: What did you guys think about this last scene? I am very wary of it. **


End file.
